No questions, no lies
by Soph xox
Summary: Anakin and ObiWan crash land on a seemingly uninhabited planet, but when the pair run into trouble, and the force seems to evade them, who will help them?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** George owns all these characters, except for a couple who will be joining us in later chapters should you wish me to continue ;) I make no money out of this, and normally prefer reading Fanfics as opposed to writing them, I'm only 14, but have been writing since before I can remember... AWWWW!

**Summary: **Obi-Wan and Anakin are trapped on a hostile planet whose people do not welcome strangers... Anakin is(19ish)

**extras:** I'll continue this only if you guys want me to, go easy on me as I'm only 14 for cryin out loud! I live in cold, cold, COOOLD England, and as I'm writing this we are having quitea thunder storm outside!

Just for the record, this is completley non-slash! as Iget soooooo uncomfortable reading and writing things like that. I hope you like it!

* * *

"Are you alright"  
"I'll live"  
Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi pulled himself free of the vehicle wreckage, he knelt on the ground for a few brief moments, in effort to catch his breath, he turned to face his companion; Anakin Skywalker, who seemed to be struggling a fair bit more.  
"Are you sure you don't need any help Padawan?"Obi-Wan asked, with slight amusement,in between breathlessgasps.  
"I told you, I'm-"Anakin was cut off, as part of the hull disintegrated beneath him, he collapsed, without much finesse, onto the soft, forest floor.  
"-fine" He finished. Smiling to himself,Obi-Wan stood, and helpeddrag Anakinto his feet, they brushed themselves off, though dust and dirt still clung to their skin and hair.Anakindrew in on the force, gathering it around him like a protective shield,reaching out trying toget a vague idea of where they were.He tugged at his sweat soaked tunic, hoping to cool himself, he hadbeen born and raised on the blisteringly hot desert planet of Tatooine, he was used to the heat, but this, damp, muggy, sticky humidity that passed as an excuse for warmth, was something he was rather unaccostomed to.He heard the crunch and clank of metal,and Anakin about-faced.His Master wasbusying himself with examining the wreckage of the transport that was to take them to their destination. Hisstruggle was becomingapparent.  
"This is no use to us."Obi-Wan sat, leaning by the transport, or what was left of it, his brow furrowed with frustration. He battled the feeling within him, emotions such as frustration, anger, and impatience, were very unbecoming of a Jedi, and not very useful in their current situation.

"I think we should go Master" Obi-Wan turned his head to face his Padawan.  
"Go, where Padawan?"  
"Anywhere, somewhere a little more open, where we can be seen."  
"There is a much higher chance of us being found by our ship Anakin, plus, the further we go, the higher the risk of us getting lost."Obi-Wan paused, "I don't think the jungle has much mercy for any foolish wanderers. Let go of your impatience my young apprentice and focus on the task at hand." Anakin shuffled uncomfortably, partly to the heat, and partly to the embarrasment of being reprimanded like a first year student.

"Which is what exactly master?" Anakin asked defiantley.

"Discoveringwhat the task at hand actuallyis." Obi-Wan said with a small smile. Fascinated, how Obi-Wancouldfind some humour to fallback on at a timelike this,Anakin slumped down beside the older man, who spoke again, but in a much quieter tone.

"You still have them"  
Anakinnodded, reached a hand inside his inner pocket, and drew out a small packet, satisfied,Obi-Wan gave a curt nod andhis apprenticereplaced the packet. The Jedi had been on their way to Caversa, a distant planetway off in the farthest territories of the outer rim, carrying with them, a package ofhighly confidential dispatches tothe Caversian government, Caversa had been locked in a 50 year conflict with the neighbouring system Derrus 4, and the dispatches contained orders if a cease fire that was to be 'promptly' delivered to the President of Caversa, the Jedi had been requested for this mission, as it was seen best if the orders were delievered from a neutral faction. However, Anakin mused, things never seemed to go to plan where himelf and Obi-Wan were involved.

Obi-Wan stood abruptly, surprising his padawan.

"I saw a series of small rock pools when we were flying over here, maybe a couple of kilometres south of us, we should make our way there, if the water's clean, we can restock."Anakin agreed, and decided not to challenge the fact that only a few moments ago had his teacher just dismissed the idea of 'wandering'.  
The journey was long, hot and tiring, though a long trek through nonnegotiable terrain was nothing new to the pair, the heat was merciless, and beat down on them like a raging fire,Anakin felt as if his head would split open like an over-ripe tomatoe. A hundred or so meters on,Obi-Wan raised a hand,Anakin stopped behind him, somewhere, the sound of gushing water erupted from the dark, damp, humid wilderness. They carried on, in the direction of the sound, until they were stopped by a very large, very conspicuous wall of rock, they moved along it, slowly, stopping only when their path was blocked by a large weeping willow, it's long, graceful vines covering a small archway in the rock, after a quick glance back at his curious pupil,Obi-Wan carefully pushed the long, swinging vines of the tree to one side, and eased himself underneath the archway, close behind him,Anakin did the same. The wall of rock now surrounded them, enclosing them in a large, open air cavern, wide and silent, the only noise, being the sound of their heavy breathing, and the soft trickling of the shockingly blue water in the large pool that lay before them, ahead of them, on the opposite shore of the pool, the rock face was heavily indented, and stretched up to maybe ten metres,Obi-Wan guessed that if they wanted to, they could probably climb it. He jumped when his young companion's voice sounded behind him.

"Wow," The boy was awe-struck, andObi-Wan couldn't help but smile at the strange dumbfounded look on his face,Anakin walked forward, gazing about himself, to the water's edge.

"This is amazing, it's so, peaceful, but it's not, something's, I don't know, 'buzzing' here, an energy." He turned to face his master, who stood under the shade of the rock wall, arms folded across his chest, looking, as always, incredibly pensive, and suddenlyAnakin felt slightly embarrassed at his rather profound outburst.  
"I don't know, it's hard to explain."Obi-Wan took a step forward so he was standing beside his padawan.

"The force is unusually strong here, It's almost...overwhelming." He turned, and flashedAnakin a rare grin. "I didn't actually know you were capable of such depth of thought though Padawan," He teased. "I'm impressed." He chuckled to himself. "But I do know what you mean, I've never seen anything quitelike this before." He said, indicating their surroundings. There was a moment of companionable, reflective silence, only broken whenAnakin let out a short laugh.

"Oh well, I guess I learnt from the best didn't I, you _are, _after all,the conecer when it comes to 'depth of thought'".Obi-Wan laughed at the playful jibe and clappedAnakin's shoulder.

"But unlike you, my young friend, I have an unbelievable amount of talent, depth, and brain power. Plus I think only about very, very important things anyway." Again, more laughter shared, followed by yet more silence. After a few moments,Anakin bent down and felt the water with his hand, took a small sample of it and placed it in an analysis tube from his pack, when he was completely satisfied that the water was safe, he took out his water bottle and filled it to the brim, before closing it and rocking back on his heels.Obi-Wan did the same, but stood upright and returned to the shade of the rock face. Anakin stayed crouched over by the waters edge, his master was correct, the force was incredibly strong here, and he enjoyed the feeling of ease that came with it, he felt completley calm, in control, at peace, words that niether he or his master often associated with him. It was thenhe felt something, almost like the touch of a cold breeze on the back of his neck, filling him and rising within him, cautioning him to something, he acknowledged the warning in the force, and stood carefully. He could feel his master's questioning gaze on his back, but he didn't turn, he wanted to be sure, part of him wanted to ignore it, after all, if he had felt it, yet Master Obi-Wan had not, surely it was just his anxieties playing on him,or a tremor of distant trouble, his mind was hardlyever in the present, so that could be a worthy assumption, it was also probably what his master would say. There, he felt it again, stronger this time, a presence, not dangerous, not yet, he didn't think so anyway, he closed his eyes and reached out through the force, yes, there was defiantley someone there, but among other things, he could sense his master's own unease.

"Padawan, what is it?"

He didn't answer, he wanted to be sure, he opened his eyes again, and let them wander the cavern, there was nothing, but he felt it, he was sure.

"Anakin." His master's voice startled him, he turned his head to face Obi-Wan.

"Master, I think we are being watched."


	2. chapter 2

A moment's silence passed between them, and Obi-Wan felt a sudden chill run down his spine, he sensed something, an eerie feeling that reminded him of something he'd felt once before, somethig he'd felt nearly ten years ago. A feeling that was 'Something elsewhere, elusive...' He gave an involuntary shudder and took a step closer to his Padawan.  
"Do you see them?" His voice dropped a notch, and lowered to a whisper. Anakin shook his head.  
"No, but they're close"  
"How many?" Anakin closed his eyes briefly.  
"I'm not sure." Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin was standing to direct attention, his eyes darting about the cavern in search of something, or someone, making himself look very suspicious. Obi-Wan jabbed him in the arm.  
"Act casual." Anakin jumped and mumbled an unexpressive 'yes master,' he quickly busied himself at fumbling with his pack, not as casual as Obi-Wan would have hoped forbut enough for now. His lightsabre was in his hand before he'd even sensed the warning, and Anakin's a split second behind him. The long, silver pointed object, which the Jedi master could only assume was an arrow, was abruptly deflected and pounded off against the side wall before splashing down onto the pool's surface, and slowly slipping under. Another shot lashed forward, in the same direction as the last, only this time meeting Anakin's ready and upheld lightsabre, it struck the wall and with a crack, splitting in two. Both men now waited, Lightsabers held before them, legs bent and shoulders forward, ready to defend themselves should the situation require them to do so once more. No more arrows followed, and the tremor in the force subsided,  
Anakin glanced at his master, who nodded in apparant agreement, both weapons disengaged simultaniously. For several minutes,  
no sound resided within in the walls of the grand chamber, not even the breathing of the two Jedi was audiable, Obi-Wan scanned the cavern with his eyes, following the route in which the arrows had come from, distantly, he could make out a small crevice in the opposing wall, barely enough to fit a small child in it, but there was nowhere else, the rock face was all but smooth, someone must have been in there, someone roughly the size of an ewok, but someone. He nudged Anakin out of his Force attuned daze, and pointed towards the crevice.  
"There." Gone were the days when Obi-Wan had to explain every little detail of this thought proscesses to his padawan,  
they knew each other well enough to know what the other meant without any explanation. Anakin nodded.  
"Do we check it out?" Obi-Wan mused momantarily, his firm gaze never leaving the small crevice in the rock wall.  
"I think," He stated matter-of-factly. "That we have officially worn out our welcome." He turned to face Anakin and flashed him a humourous grin.  
"I think we take our leave?" He asked, indicating the vines, covering the enterance. Anakin waved his arm towards it.  
"After you." Obi-Wan nodded his thanks and pushed aside the sweet-smelling vines, crouching a little, to make his way through the lowly arched enterance. He stood at the opposite side rubbing his back gingerly waiting for Anakin to emerge.  
Anakin pulled himself through with a little more finesse, and smoothed over the vines behind him.  
"Shouldn't we at least find out why someone wants us dead master?" Obi-Wan eyed his padawan carefully.  
"Ethically, we should, but in this case I think not, we are not meant to be here Padawan, and whoever it is who inhabits this grossly forsaken planet will not be too happy to find us wandering within its midst, the less we are seen, or heard, the better"  
"But we're stranded master, they might be able to help us!" Obi-Wan shrugged.  
"The fact that they were using bows and arrows is a sure sign that they probably could not, if all else fails,  
then we will attempt to explain ourselves to them, but for now-" He was cut off when something whipped over his shoulder,  
missing his flesh by about a centimetre, instictivly, his lightsaber sprung to his hand, with a call of the force, and Anakin's did the same, no more followed, and the pair were plunged into an eerie silence, Obi-Wan took the moment to glance over his shoulder to see what it was that had so nearly struck him, he wasn't surprised to see that it was the long, silver arrow that had been used to attack them not five minutes ago. He turned and pulled it out of the wall, where it had attatched itself, and regarded it carefully, Anakin spoke quietly, his back to Obi-Wan and his lightsaber held at the ready.  
"Poisonous?" Obi-Wan quickly sniffed the arrow's point, and was met with nothing but the familiar metallic stench of rust.  
"No." Another _'whoosh'_ zipped out from the trees that plunged the majority of the jungle floor into darkness, Anakin ducked and Obi-Wan threw himself bacwards. The arrow hit the wall just where Obi-Wan's head had been, he swallowed, but not before another arrow shot out from the darkness, followed by another and another.  
"Run"  
Obi-Wan and Anakin fled from the cave enterance, and didn't stop until they were well out of sight of the cavern walls.  
Anakin leant back against the cool bark of a tree, resting his hands on his knees, his lightsaber now deactivated and clipped onto his belt, he gasped for breath, the heat was getting to him. In between gasps, he tried to speak.  
"What...happened...back...master...I couldn't sense aything." Obi-Wan pulled off his cloak and rammed it into his pack,  
the intense heat making his eyes swim. he nodded to his Padawan.  
"It wasn't just you," He zipped up his bag, then placed it down by his feet. He rested his hands on his hips and tilted his head back to get a glimpse of the jungle canopy, and swallowed, the branches seemed to stretch to over a hundred feet high, the sun only seeping through tiny cracks in between the leaves, making tiny golden lines on the ground, in small patterns the beams almost dancing in the foliage. He looked back down and felt sympathy for his padawan's obvious discomfort, the younger man was pulling at his sweat soaked tunic, sweat was running down his face and hair "I thought you spent nine years of you life on Tatooine, surely heat would be no problem for you padawan." Anakin laughed.  
"Hot, dry, desert heat is fine, I lived with that, but this," He motioned the air around him. "This humid, sticky, heat I really can't stand." Obi-Wan laughed quietly.  
"I've never met anyone who can Padawan." Anakin slid down the bark of the tree until he was sittling on the damp, mossy ground, he eased off his pack, and placed it on the ground next to Obi-Wan's.  
"Why coudln't we sense them coming? I felt the force, I could feel...something, but it was as if it was too far away,  
I was reaching to grab hold of something but it kept slipping away." Obi-Wan sank down beside his apprentice. and stroked his beard thoughtfully.  
"I know what you mean, maybe it's this planet, the atmosphere, maybe it's the heat," He said, giving Anakin a sideways grin.  
"Maybe we're just tired, you can't expect to have a firm grip on everything all of the time." Anakin nodded, still obviously frustrated.  
"But you, master, and I, at the same time, same place." Obi-Wan nodded and shrugged.  
"We'll have to be extra careful that's one thing I'm certain of"  
"Practice what you preach though eh Jedi." Obi-Wan froze, and his gaze met Anakin's, his hand went to his lightsaber until a sharp point in his back stopped him. The gruff voice behind them sounded again.  
"Try it and see what happens Jedi." More murmers and footsteps sounded behind them, Obi-Wan slowly looked over his shoulder. A tall burly man stood over himself and Anakin, a long pointed spear just centimeters away from Obi-Wan's spine, behind him, stood up to thirty others, some men, some women, all dressed in the same, primitive, animal fur garments, and all holding the same spear-like weapons, though some held blasters aswell.  
_'So not that primitive then.'_ Obi-Wan thought bitterly.  
"On your feet Jedi." Anakin looked to his master, by the look in his padawan's eyes, he could see that Anakin wasn't happy to be treated like this, he never settled for defeat. The boy's hand went for his lightsaber. With all his might Obi-Wan tried to reach Anakin through the force, he didn't want to have to reprimand his apprentice in front of their would-be captors out loud.  
_'No Anakin!'_ Anakin shot his master a questioning look, and was met with a short shake of a head, he let his hand drop.  
"I said on your feet!" The man behind them shouted,his spear jabbed painfully into Anakin's back, Anakin spun to face the man, but Obi-Wan took a firm hold of his arm, eventually, Anakin calmed down. Slowly, Obi-Wan stood and about faced. He gave a frindly smile to the man he stood before, who happened to be nearly two feet taller than himself.  
"Surely we can sort things out like the civilized bunch we are?" He asked good humourdley, the man snorted in response.  
"You're in no postition to make suggestons little Jedi." He turned to two of his followers.  
"You, and you, take their weapons, and search them for anything of value"  
The two tribals, a decent amount shorter than their leader aproached the two Jedi with next to know caution. Anakin stiffened and pulled away when one reached for his belt, Obi-Wan remained perfectly calm, looking almost amused.  
"Easy now Anakin, you wouldn't want our hosts to think us uncooprotive now would you." He shot Anakin a familiar look,  
which spoke almost as loudly as if it had been said.  
'We'll have them back soon enough'  
Anakin begrudgedly let his searcher do as he wished, taking his electrobinoculars, lightsabre, and his pack. A sudden jab in his ribs with the blunt end of a spear sent him down to his knees, his master shortly behind him with a stifled cry. Their arms were pulled back, and their hands were roughly tied behind their backs, Anakin gasped, his shoulders strained, and his muscles burned with the pressure, he was hauled upright, and pushed in front of the, what Anakin assumed was the group's leader. His master was shoved beside him.  
"So this is the strength of the fabled Jedi." The man spoke with disdain, he snorted.  
"Take them to the village"  
Anakin stumbled as he was almost thrown off his feet, hands grabbed the bindings on his wrists pulling him back upright again, yanking his already aching shoulders back further, he winced with the pain but kept walking at a fast pace,  
the guard behind him with a sharp spear to remind him if he was going too slow. He turned to regard his master, who seemed to be havig an easier time of it than he. But then again,  
that's what Jedi masters were supposed to do.  
"Have any bright ideas Master?" He was met with an anxious glance.  
"I...did." Anakin shook his head, this wasn't the most simple of situations, no matter how much he tried to persuade himself that he could,  
he knew he didn't have the strength to fight his guard off, as well as all the reinforcements, without his lightsabre.  
He was too tired, hot, and disorientated, his grasp of the force was diminishing within every passing moment, and it scared him, terrified him,  
even before he'd been aware of it, he'd always had the gift of the force, it had always been there, but now, for a reason well beyond him,  
he could feel it slipping, and he was met with a cold, dark, and terrifiying feeling, of complete aloness, almost vulnerability.  
He let his eyes close, and tried to compose himself, 'The force, always with you it is, never leave you, it will.' How many times had he heard Master Yoda say that, he hoped it would return, that he wouldn't feel like this for long, but as he saw the tribal village growing ever closer in sight, it's high walls dotted with heavily armed gurads, Anakin could only feel his doubts increase, and his heart fall. 


	3. chapter 3

The village was small, and surrounded by a twenty ft wall, that was tipped with sharp edges and barbed wire, nothing about this place seemed friendly, or welcoming, and Obi-Wan grew more and more worried about their predicament the further they went. Anakin was struggling badly now, his breathing was becoming ragged, his step faltered frequently, and the guard behind him seldom spared him if at all, if he slowed as much as a heartbeat he'd be met with a merciless thump in the spine with the blunted spear. Obi-Wan desperately wanted to offer some words of encouragement to his failing apprentice, but what could he say, when his own feelings of optimism were being diminished with every step, his own grip on the force was failing, for a reason he could not explain, he was left feeling weak, tired, and pathetically vulnerable, their lightsabers were gone, the encampment was heavily guarded, and no matter what they did, the planet's inhabitants always appeared to be one step ahead, how could they have missed it, a whole pack of humans had walked up behind them, and they had not noticed. Something had gone very much awry, and Obi-Wan very much wanted to find out what, but as he looked about himself, and saw the angry glares from windows, and through door frames, felt the threatening jabs from the guard's spear, felt himself once more forced to his knees, he began to seriously doubt the possibility of anything happening soon. Anakin was pushed down beside him, they padawan doubled over, and seemed to be struggling for air, Obi-Wan reached out through the force, and sent it to Anakin like a warm comforting wave, it was hard, it took what little strength Obi-Wan had remaining out of him, and he felt the force slip away from him once more as it had been doing throughout the day, but his pad wan seemed to visibly relax, his breathing eased, and his muscles loosened slightly, he tried to kneel up straighter, and flashed his master a grateful look. A sharp cuff was planted on the back of the boy's head.

"Eyes front Jedi." Obi-Wan felt the anger bubbling over inside Anakin, and for once didn't blame him, the pair had had their fair share of dodgy situations, but this was beginning to get purely ridiculous. They were kneeling before a small stand, where the tribe's leader sat regally on a large fur covered chair, two guards stood to attention wither side of him, and a guard stood behind Anakin and Obi-Wan, constantly jabbing them with their spears to keep them alert. Or so they were told.

"I believe we have the right to know why I and my apprentice are being held." The tribe's leader studied Obi-Wan momentarily, before looking around at the people who had gathered to watch whatever was about to take place, after his gaze had swept every one of them, he burst out into a loud and raucous laughter, he was joined by his guards, and eventually the whole group, Obi-Wan found this type of propaganda oddly amusing.

"You're in no position to be naming rights Jedi." The leader rebuked.

"I don't appear to be in much position to do much do I." The leader laughed again.

"Tell me your names Jedi, I like to be on a," He paused, a smug grin crossed his lips. "_personal_ level with my prisoners."

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my Apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

"Well Kenobi, Skywalker, I am Chief D'agri, Chieftain of this tribe, and you, are my prisoners."

"Right, because that was rather unclear to begin with." Obi-Wan shot Anakin a warning glance, and the Chieftain's cocky grin turned steadily into an angered frown.

"The boy has a big mouth on him Kenobi, that could land him in some, 'unpleasant' troubles." He's threatening him, Obi-Wan realized.

"After all those rules and guidelines you Jedi follow, I'd have thought you'd have taught him some manners."

"He learns what I teach him." Obi-Wan stated proudly, Anakin couldn't help but laugh, it was just the sort of thing his master would say, not exactly positive, but not negative either, that was Obi-Wan, ever the diplomat. D'agri waved his hand dismissively, and turned away as if bored with his prisoners.

"Take them away, we'll have words later." Before he could brae himself, Obi-Wan was hauled roughly by his bound, and raw wrists, to his feet, and he was lead towards a large tent-like structure on the far side of the camp, Anakin was pulled the other way. He watched helplessly as his Padawan was pulled through the doorway and into a separate tent. He only hoped the boy had enough sense to remain calm, and steady, and that they'd have to wait for an opportune moment. He was immediately plunged into shadow as he was pushed into the tent, he blinked as he tried to let his eyes adjust, but he was thrust forward, and once more pushed down to the ground, they turned him around so his back was to the centre pole that held up the tent, his wrists were retied, and he couldn't help but yelp as the ropes cut deeper into his already bleeding wrists, another rope was also lashed around the pole and noosed around his neck, loosely, but enough to keep him relatively immobile. After he was firmly tied up, the Guards turned and left him quite alone in what was to be his prison. The sun was setting, and the ground grew colder. The village was out in a vast clearing away from the densely covered Jungle, so there was no protection of the trees from the cold, the sweat had frozen to his body and he was taken with severe shivers. Anakin, what about Anakin, he'd been worse off than himself, what was happening to him, he searched the force for any signs from his padawan, he was met with cold, fear, and pain, the severity of these feelings from his padawan shocked him, and disturbed him greatly, he closed his eyes, letting himself slip into a medetive state, trying to use the force to send a message to Anakin.

'_Stay strong Anakin we'll get out of this, we've gotten out of worse before. Relax, use the force."_

His eyes opened, his mind clouded with confusion, why was it so hard to tap into the force all of a sudden? What was happening to them? Both Obi-Wan's body and mind yearned for sleep, it was a calling he seldom obeyed, or seldom had time to obey, but for once, his exhaustion won out over the physical and mental pain, and he let the comfort of darkness consume him.


	4. Authour's note

Hiya, this is just an answer to the reviews I got!

Thanks for your advice etc etc!

And I do try to use paragraphs, honest, because I get annoyed when there aren't any too ! But I have to use a weird version of 'Notepad' because I don't have Microsoft word, so I can't transfer it properly, it's complicated and weird, and I can't even read my own stuff lol!

I'm working on it though.

Bubi!


	5. Chapter 4

To all reveiwers:

Thanks for your advice, I try to act upon as much as I can!

I wrote this pretty late at night so if it's rather weak don't be too harsh lol!

I've tried to sort out the paragraphing problem, I hope this chapter is better for you guys! Keep reviewing, and thanx!

P.S Spydur1: WOOWHOO! freaky, lol, pretty wird if they are the same ehehehe! I'll keep goin and see eh? Thanx for your review.

* * *

For once Anakin was beginning to realize why his master was so adamant about meditation, for he himself had never quite had the patience to sit still for hours and master the art, but at this moment in time, there was nothing he'd rather do than blank out the rest of the world, open himself up to the force, and let his frantic and irrational thoughts organize themselves, to gain himself a hopefully, more quietened state of mind.

He could feel his master's presence strongly, he was trying to reach him, Anakin understood the encouragement he was being offered, but also the warning, he didn't need to be told anymore, he'd heard the same thing continuously since he was ten years old.

'_Patience'_

Never had the saying 'easier said then done' felt so appropriate. At present, he was sitting uncomfortably, in the middle of a tent-like structure, tied back to a centre pole, arms strained and wrists bleeding, he was also attached by the neck to the pole as if he wasn't already immobile enough, also, he had been somewhat cruelly cut off from the very thing he'd come to rely on for the past 10 years.

The Force.

Anakin groaned aloud, why was it always the most innocent-looking situations that ended up being the most complicated, After years of missions, he'd come to realize that first appearances were never to be trusted, but he always seemed to be getting caught off guard with the forcefulness of a slap in the face. He only took comfort in the fact that this time, it wasn't just him, Obi-Wan was at just at much fault as he. Anakin tried not to laugh at the thought if him telling his master that, it would probably not be taken lightly.

His train of thought was disrupted as the tent overhang door was thrown aside by one of the guards, What little light was remaining in the colour strewn sky, was instantly blocked out by the impending frame of Chief D'agri, as he stood unmoving in the doorway, he looked oddly ghostly, as his entire being was consumed by the evening shadow, his voice emerged in a low, menacing growl.

"I hope your quarters are to you liking."

"I've had worse." The chief snorted, and moved forward so he was standing only a few feet away from Anakin, the man had been tall, but to Anakin, who was involuntarily sitting down, he now appeared monstrous.

"I don't doubt that." He paused to fiddle with a dangling strand from his robe, before lifting his chin to regard Anakin once more.

"I hear the living quarter's at the Klakly Inn on Coruscant are impeccable though, Have you ever been, Jedi?" Anakin hardly saw the Chief's reasoning for this discussion but decided to humour him.

"I can't say that I have."

"Shame, it's meant to be quite marvellous."

"Tell _me_ something D'agri, do your laws with regards to prisoners also require captives to have the ability to 'small talk?" Anakin braced himself for some sort of attack, whether it verbal or physical, but the chief did not move, a snide smile lined his rough-featured face.

"Not at all my very young Jedi, not at all, though I do find, with the younger generation, that they are so much more-," Another pause, which to Anakin looked to be for effect. "'_Chatty_.'" D'agri finished with a booming laugh as he began to pace around the tent. Anakin was rapidly losing patience with his captor, not a wise feeling to act upon, but he'd never had much success over self-control, something he'd openly admit to.

"Just tell me want you want D'agri, and we'll be out of your way, off your planet, and you'll never have to deal with the likes of us again." D'agri stopped pacing, and spun to face the young Jedi, his face a mask of pure menace, and Anakin began to develop a very uneasy feeling about his current situation.

"Oh no, young Skywalker. You see, having you here, has turned out to be……shall we say, highly beneficial." Anakin's mouth twitched, but he bit his tongue and let the man continue.

"Let me elaborate." He began to pace again, slowly, confidently, speaking as he walked.

"You are in possession of something I want, something I…..need." He stopped to face Anakin and repeated the last word, before continuing. Anakin's uneasiness grew, and he was sure, if he had firmer control, that he'd be feeling a massive warning in the force about now.

"This is my belief anyway. Look at the facts Jedi, the two of you, are found wandering on my planet, alone, and with no apparent reason for your being here, with no ship that we've found. Also, we've intercepted plans of a highly confidential transaction, that was to be taking place tomorrow afternoon, in an unknown quadrant of Caversian space." He stopped again, and eyed Anakin carefully, Anakin felt his stomach twist, they can't know, they couldn't have known, it was impossible! The only ones who knew about the dispatches were himself, Obi-Wan, the Jedi Council, and the President of Caversa, plus a few of the President's trusted advisors. They couldn't have leaked the information, it was too valuable, to volatile, the well-being of their own planet was at stake. Anakin battled the panic rising inside himself, he could not risk jeopardizing the mission any further, he could feel the pressure of the packet against his skin. The dispatches were in a small hidden pocket inside his tunic, they hadn't searched that extensively, but the Chief was onto him, and he had to keep him off his scent.

"A transaction, involving the war between Caversa and Derrus 4 I'm lead to believe. The documents for which, are being carried by-" He bent lower, and his gaze met Anakin's, who held it steadily.

"-By a 'neutral faction.'" D'agri straightened once more.

"The Jedi have been intervening in this war we know, so they'd be the obvious suspect, and I need to know, whom, is carrying these documents, and I'd like to hear it, from _you_." Anakin was not surprised at the question, but it still made his gut churn, he evened out his breathing, and backed his words with what little power over the force he had left.

"That dispute has been settled, the council have been informed of this neutral intervention, but I assure you, the Jedi played no part in it." The chief let another loud bout of laughter, and shook his head at disbelievingly Anakin.

"Oh my boy how naïve do you take me to be?" Anakin didn't answer, but kept his gaze steadily even with D'agri's.

"You know about them, either you have them, or you know who does, and don't expect me to back down on this either young one."

"Maybe if you tell me what it is you want with those documents it might make me a little more cooperative."

"Your duty is to answer the questions I give you, not the other way around." A moment of tense silence passed between them, Anakin could feel the frustration radiating from the Chief before him.

"Then I have nothing to say." D'agri looked as if he wanted to lunge at Anakin, he looked away, and clasped is hands firmly behind his back as he began to pace again.

"I will not tolerate any insolence from you boy, you will obey me, and things will be a lot less unpleasant for you." Anakin stiffened, he knew what this man was implying, he'd heard the same threat in many other situations, it was rarely acted upon when it came to dealing with Jedi. He inhaled deeply, and hoped he knew what he was doing.

"My loyalties lie with the Republic senate, The Jedi, and My master, I am under no obligation to abide by your rules."

"You forget your place young one, you are still my prisoner, and your ultimatum is simple, you will wither tell me what I want to know, or you will be made to. It's your choice."

"You can make me 'till no end, you'll get nothing from me." He gave his captor a sly smile, if anything just to aggravate him further. The chief nodded grimly.

"If that is your choice Jedi, I shall speak with your master, let's see if he'll be a little more welcoming to my way of thinking." He chuckled snidely, and turned to his guards, though Anakin knew the words were directed at him.

"Though I do find, youth, to be so much more talkative, don't you, not so set in their ways, even if they are-." He turned to face Anakin as he spat out the last word like a curse. "-Jedi." He spun round once more, and marched out of the tent, the guard waiting gave Anakin a dirty look, before laughing, and letting the overhang swing over, leaving Anakin, alone to his thoughts, this was going to get messy, he knew, he pulled half heartedly at the bindings, they didn't budge, and he was left with more painful burns on his arms. He slumped backwards, letting his head lean against the rough wooden pole, he calmed his mind and tried to prepare himself for what was to come, whatever it was, he knew that he could handle it, it would be hard, but he would be able, it was more a case that he just really, really didn't want to.


	6. Chapter 5

If Obi-Wan was asleep, it was unlike any form of sleep he'd ever experienced, he spent the next half hour or

so drifting in and out of a somewhat unconscious state, every so often, drifting off again, only to be woken

by the painful cramps in his arms and back, the pain would subside, and he'd sleep once more, but the

pattern would continue, until eventually Obi-Wan gave up trying, he sat against the pole, and strained his

Ears for any sounds or movements outside, without the help of the force, it was hard to extract one sound

From another, or to even hear anything at all, he sensed the presence of the two restless guards hovering

Outside his tent, muttering a few words every so often in a rough sounding dialect that he couldn't identify,

That was the sort of thing Anakin excelled at. He sighed, trying to quell his anxiety as to the welfare of his

Apprentice, about twenty minutes ago, he'd heard footsteps, and voices, breaking the evening's silence,

He'd heard the flap of a tent overhang and the voices and footsteps faded as they entered the tent in which

Anakin was being held. Obi-Wan had heard nothing since. It was not as much them harming his Padawan,

That concerned him, as much as his _Padawan_ harming _them_. He knew his apprentice was capable of

Disturbing yet extraordinary things once he was riled enough, but it was not a frame of mind Obi-Wan

Encouraged his Padawan to reside in. He hoped the boy wouldn't do anything stupid.

A time passed in what could have been hours, or merely minutes, Obi-Wan couldn't think which

Anymore, nor did he bother trying, the overhang which blocked out the now gathering moonlight was lifted

From it's frame exposing the giant night sky. Thousands of stars were scattered across a deep navy

skyline, and small coloured lights blinked now and again, each time a passing ship broke it's orbit. The light

from the planet's three large moons momentarily blinded Obi-Wan, but for now, it bothered him little, he

wasn't sure he wanted to see who it was paying him a visit much anyway.

"Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan replied with less enthusiasm.

"Chief D'agri." The large man entered the tent, and waved the guards away, who sullenly took up their

Positions outside the tent once more, the overhang dropped and shut, the only noise; the brush of material

As it reattached to the frame.

"I've just returned from having a very interesting conversation with your young charge, as you may already

Know." Obi-Wan just sat and nodded, feeling that this 'Chief' would far prefer to speak uninterrupted.

"He wasn't very cooperative, you may not be surprised to hear, you Jedi are a very stubborn lot." Obi-Wan cocked an eyebrow, no, he definitely was not surprised to hear that.

"I hope no one was injured." He responded dryly. D'agri, who appeared to be on the end of a rather short

Tether, took a few fast steps towards Obi-Wan until he was standing over him, his glare was as dark as the

Night sky.

"What an impeccable sense of humour you Jedi have, it does seem to be very much 'like master like

Apprentice' doesn't it. I can tell you one thing, I am getting very fed up with this font of smart remarks

You seem to have, I'm going to ask you what I asked him, and I want you to be very straight with me." He

Backed up, and folded his arms, his glare seemed to bore right through Obi-Wan's flesh, and he had to use

All his power just to hold that murderous gaze, the agonizing silence was broken by the menacing whisper

That escaped D'agri's lips.

"For both your sakes."

He began to pace, his large, confident stride enabling him to cross the room in two

Steps, his hands, which constantly twitched and fidgeted, were clasped tightly behind his back, despite the

Chieftain's very convincing show, his overwhelming nervousness was made cleanly obvious, to Jedi or no

Jedi.

"You know of the Caversian/Derrus 4 dispute?"

"I do."

"Then you must know of this confirmed anonymous 'neutral' intervention?" Obi-Wan swallowed, at least

Anakin had gotten away with whatever answer he'd given, he thought hard, himself and his Padawan had

Never had the time to finalize a story, there had seemed to be no reason for one, Obi-Wan cursed

Himself mentally for his foolishness, he'd have to be vague, very vague, if he was to get out of this one.

"I've heard rumours."

"You have no reason to lie to me Jedi, I already know that the Jedi themselves are this so called, 'neutral

Faction.' It's the perfect explanation is it not, both planets are in the midst of a horrendous war, which

Showed no current signs of ending, the Caversians run out of supplies, soldiers, medicine, and they turn to

You for help, which, being the humble selfless beings you are, you give freely." Obi-Wan ignored the

Loud sarcasm in the Chief's words.

"You two, were then dispatched with some important documents which were to be delivered to a secured

Quadrant of Caversian space, straight into the hands of the president himself." He ceased his endless pacing

and turned to grin menacingly at his captive.

"If I've gone wrong here please say so."

"I can assure you that no matter how great the likelihood of our involvement is in this matter, the Jedi have

absolutely no part in it whatsoever." He kept his voice neutral, and put a strong emphasis on each of his

Words, despite his growing defeatist attitude towards this situation, he prayed that the Chief would buy his

Story, or that it would at least tie up with Anakin's. The contemptuous smile on D'agri's lips only

Made Obi-Wan feel even more uneasy.

"You lie Kenobi." Well, he couldn't dispute that, but he would have to.

"If you won't believe me, then maybe the council will have more information of interest for you, the

Republic laws-"

"Pah! I spit on your filthy republic, Jedi, and all the corrupted morals it stands for, for a being as widely

Travelled as yourself, surely you know that the republic has no presence _here_." He resumed his pacing.

"So I can do, with you, whatever I please, and you will tell me, whatever it is I want you to say." Obi-Wan

Snorted.

"I don't think so." There was a silence, and D'agri paused, and exhaled a long, deep, sigh, he almost

sounded bored, or saddened by what he was about to say next, Obi-Wan swallowed involuntarily.

"Truly it is, 'like master, like apprentice,'" Obi-Wan breathed a quiet sigh of relief, '_good'_, he thought, '_at _

_Least our stories tied up somewhat, and that's got to count for something.'_

"Though I must say, I didn't expect you to be the more cooperative of the two, not in the slightest, and as

Per usual, my assumptions, tend to be correct." Once more, the regretful, saddened expression appeared,

And Obi-Wan couldn't help but feel he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Maybe the suffering, of your young friend, will persuade you to see my point of view." D'agri turned to

Leave.

'_No!'_

"You won't touch him!" Obi-Wan tried to even his angered breathing, this was getting out of hand, he had a

Responsibility, as a master, as a teacher, to protect his Padawan, he could not, under any circumstances,

Allow any harm to come to him, he _would _notD'agri kept his back to Obi-Wan.

"Oh no. No young Kenobi, I won't do anything," He turned his head and laughed at Obi-Wan's dangerous

Glare, almost as if pitiful.

"I'll get my men to, one of my privileges, as a ruler you know, all I have to do is sit back and wait,

You'll come around eventually, his punishment will stop the moment you give us what we want."

Obi-Wan shook his head, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, the evil, that was in this man's

Words, like a sickening acid poisoning the very heart of him, Obi-Wan wanted to tear free of his roped

Bindings and wrestle this man to the ground never to rise again, but he knew, should he even attempt it,

He would have failed, hot just himself, but his Padawan, and the Jedi order, and he would have played

Straight into this man's hands.

"You'll punish him, to get me to speak? You'll torture a _boy_ to play to your own benefits?" D'agri

Laughed once more.

"Genius, don't you think."

"Evil." Obi-Wan replied darkly. D'agri shrugged, and pulled back the overhang to leave.

"Call it what you like, if it works to the desired effect, it shall be done. It's been a pleasure Master

Kenobi. Until dawn." Obi-Wan lifted his chin, but did not answer, he was left with a cruel laugh and an

Impending night that gave way to whatever pain and suffering was to come the following day. He slumped

against the pole, and begged the ground to open up, and consume him, to take this burden off his shoulders.

'_I'm sorry Anakin, I'm so sorry.'_


	7. Chapter 6

To all who reviewed, thank you so much!

All the suggestions you made have been noted and I try to update every evening but homework is starting to pile and I'm getting home quite late now due to after school sports etc! But I'll keep updating as often as I can! Please keep sending in your reviews! They are really helpful!

**Mrs Billie Joe**: Woah pretty cool eheh! I first flaunted the age thing so people would go easy on me hehehe! Everyone's been nice though, so I now have no excuse L Lol! I come from East Sussex by the way.

* * *

Anakin's blood pounded in his temples like a throbbing drum, he opened his eyes only to be greeted with

A violent shock of bright sunlight and immediately closed them again. Sleep was one of the things he had

Not been able to do the previous night, and though he'd felt as if half a lifetime had drifted by, he was

Certain that no more than several hours had passed, it had to be sometime in the early morning, yet the

Brilliant heat was enough to make his head spin, and his clothes to become sodden with perspiration, one

Thing was for sure, this wasn't going to be a good day for him, he dreaded to think what a day in this

Heat, still in all his heavy clothing, inside a swelteringly hot tent would be like, especially being bound

In such an uncompromising position, it certainly was not going to be the most dignified of imprisonments.

He looked up as the overhang was pulled back, and another wave of light hit him in the face. Anakin

turned his head as far as the noose would allow, trying to shield his eyes from the blinding sun.

The blissful shade was once more regained when the overhang was released, and it took a few moments for

Anakin to realize that there was someone in the tent with him. Once the fuzzy dots in Anakin's eyes had

Cleared, he was able to look upon his visitor more carefully. One of the guards, who had escorted Chief

D'agri into the tent the night before, was busying himself about the tent, fiddling with lose fixings on the

Thin material walls, and hammering bent nails back into the centre structure. Anakin suppressed a smile,

For a being so strong in physique and attitude, he was certainly lumbered with the most degrading of tasks.

"I'm I going to be fed sometime today?" The question was implied innocently enough, but was taken as

A personal insult. He was replied with a gruff 'No.' Anakin, slightly taken aback by the answer,

Nodded and tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position.

"Stop squirming or I'll _really_ give you something to squirm about." Anakin wanted to groan aloud, and

Retort with something insolent, but upon realizing that it wouldn't help his situation further he decided

Against it, he merely shook his head, and continued to watch the pitiful fellow attempt to scrub the caked

Mud off the tent walls.

"You might try using bleach or something?" _'Oooooh, maybe not clever?'_ Anakin mused frantically

As the guard threw down his hammer and about faced to glare at Anakin, he marched towards him and

Stopped just a few inches short of Anakin's face.

"Say what you will boy, by this afternoon you won't be feeling so chatty." and with that, leaving his

Hammer, and dirty rag, and a somewhat flabbergast Anakin, he stormed from the tent, letting the overhang

Flap closed with a rather lulling '_swoosh'_.

This afternoon? Why? What was happening this afternoon? Even though Anakin was fairly certain

It wouldn't be tea and buns, he still was left growing increasingly anxious about his new predicament.

No doubt it had something to do with his and D'agri's 'little talk' the previous evening, or maybe even

Obi-Wan's, he only hoped his master hadn't said or done something to land him in it, though he knew

He was perfectly capable of doing that himself, it certainly wouldn't help him if Obi-Wan contributed in

Any way.

For the next few minutes, Anakin was left relatively undisturbed, spare for the odd few voices erupting from

Beyond the tent, or the large silhouettes of the tribesmen standing outside, murmuring quietly in a dialect

He did not recognise. But his moments of peace, were brutally disrupted as D'agri, clad in a large, patched

Cloak that seemed to have been woven out of many animal skins, possibly from his 'many' hunting

Successes. Anakin would have thought this as peculiarly normal, had the chief not been accompanied

Into the tent by three large, bulky guards, dressed also in animal skins, and armed with the most

Hideous looking weaponry Anakin had ever seen, absently, Anakin pondered as to whether these people

Realized exactly how brutal the temperature was out there, and how they could possibly survive in such

Rough and potentially boiling garments. His train of thought was abruptly derailed when one of the guards

Spoke up in a gruff, and thickly accented voice.

"Come Jedi." Anakin twisted his head slightly as if to look over his shoulder, and shrugged as much as his

Cramped limbs would allow.

"Gladly, but I appear to be rather……incapacitated at present?" The guard, who appeared to understand

Very little basic, looked plainly dumbfounded, he turned worriedly to D'agri, who roughly shoved him

Forward and bellowed at him in slightly better basic.

"Untie him you fool!" The guard quickly fumbled at tearing through the chords with his primitive, yet

Deadly looking knife, As the final strand around his wrists was cut lose, Anakin's breath came out in a

Painful _'whoosh'. _He tried to flex his shoulders and arms slightly but they gave out at the slightest

Movement, he grimaced, he'd have to take it easy for a bit, assuming he'd in any position to do so,

He thought, as he looked at the four men who were slowly gathering around him. Anakin stayed sat on the

Ground, not overly keen on hurrying vents along, he rubbed his deeply burned wrists gingerly, and hoped

He'd be spared for at least a little while longer, until he remembered what it was like not to be bound for

Hours. His hope was short lived, two of the three guards came forward and took Anakin under his arms and

Hauled him upright, he complied, oddly satisfied to discover that he was a good few inches taller than one

Of the guards, one of them, but it was comfort enough. D'agri stepped up to him and tilted his chin

upwards, as if to prove to Anakin that he was indeed, larger than him.

"Shirt off Jedi." Anakin pulled a face, this was definitely not going to be a good day, he looked down at his

Crumpled clothing, before returning to meet the angered Chieftain's gaze.

"Why?" The chief flailed his arms in an exasperated manner.

"Your place is not to ask why, and unless it is your desire to spend the day impaled upon my guard here's

Machete, then you'll do as your instructed!" Anakin sighed, not being the self-conscious kind, he tugged off

His hefty, sweat-sodden tunic, and dumped it half-heartedly on the floor. His hands were once again retied,

But this time, in front of him, giving a little leeway for his sore and aching shoulders. _'That's a start.'_

Anakin mused bitterly. A guard took each arm, and he was led through the overhang and out into the open

Air. The hope of maybe feeling some sort of coolness from the air on his already burnt skin, was quickly

Dashed, as the full, blown, power of the sun, beat down on his exposed skin, threatening to burn him to a

Crisp. The air was sticky and thick, and a nightmare to breathe, and it was only then that it occurred to

Anakin how desperately thirsty he was. This was not good, he had no idea of what was to be in store for

Him, but whatever it was, he knew that dehydrated, he would be foolish to put up any form of resistance.

He was led to a large wooden frame, that stood upon a small platform, Anakin swallowed, and nearly

Gagged for the dryness in his throat, he knew what this was, he knew what it entailed, and knew that it was

Not going to be a very attractive experience to say the least. He let himself h half pulled half dragged onto

The platform, and stood silently as his arms were tugged above his head, and tied tightly to the peg atop the

Frame. The guards then bent down to firmly attach his boots to the wooden stand in the same manner, to prevent him from collapsing, at any rate. As he waited for the guard to finish, he scanned the whole area in a

Swift glance and took in everything he wanted to know, his master wasn't there. Anakin didn't know

Whether this was a good thing or a bad thing, but he hoped that his master's fate would be a little

Less painful than Anakin's was going to turn out to be.

All to soon, the guards stood and left, and an intense feeling of vulnerability began to seep into Anakin's

Bones, he heard the shouts and jeers from the small crowd of natives that had gathered to watch, and then

The cry of their very own leader, Chief D'agri, who appeared to be giving some form of speech. Anakin

Took this time to compose himself, he took a long, deep, and steady breath, and allowed what little of

The force he was able to muster to fill him, and calm him. He would not fail himself, not today, not here,

As undignified as this was, he was going to remain as dignified as one could in his position, he tried to

Maintain his resolution as he heard the sharp crack of a whip behind him, but couldn't help but flinch, as

The sound of the whip breaking onto solid concrete sent a collective shudder throughout the crowd.

This was it, he realized, he was clueless as to why thy would do this to him, but he was certain the had their

Reasons, they always did. A sharp crack sounded as a baton connected with the thin stretched sheet of a

Drum, and before he could even brace himself, Anakin felt the first lash fall on his back. The pain was

Acute, and it lingered, and Anakin wished desperately, despite his difficulty to breathe, that they had

Gagged him, he had to strain for all he was worth to suppress a groan as the second lash connected with

Flesh with a loud snap. The third came, and the fourth, and it continued, relentlessly, until eventually,

Anakin could do noting but cry out in agony.


	8. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! well, here's chapter 7! Now I've got to go and do tonnes of homework! HEHE! I was a little disconcerted how excited everyone got at the prospect of torture:s LOL! Oh well, whatever floats you boat! Lol!

Thanx for all your kind reviews, keep them coming in, their really helpful.

* * *

Obi-Wan was woken from a restless and fitful sleep by the faint cries sounding from beyond the overhang

Of his tent. He shook his head in attempt to clear his mind, thinking the sound was his own overactive

Imagination. Once his vision cleared, and his head ceased to spin, the cries continued to persist. It took

Only moments for their relevance to sink in._ 'Anakin!'_ In sheer desperation, Obi-Wan tugged at the chords

On his wrists, just short of verbally begging them to loosen, to just let him release himself and help his

Padawan. He received no give, and was exhausted with the effort. Never had he felt so helpless, he

Reached out with all his will to the force, feeling it within his grasp then felt it slowly slip away, as

If abandoning him, abandoning his apprentice, the cold, deathly whisper of isolation and fear clouded his

Already muddled mind, and he could not help but feel it was a losing battle between himself and his

Overwhelming emotions. The cold, 'snap!' of an aged whip broke the silence of the morning, and

An anguished cry broke out from his Padawan causing Obi-Wan to flinch in anticipation, the sound echoed

Once again, and Obi-Wan felt the full force of his fear and despair crushing down on him, suffocating him,

like someone had pulled a sheet over his head and was refusing to let go, he pulled at his binds once

more, ignoring the burning sensation in his wrists and the screams of protest in his stiff and wrenched

Muscles, but it was of no use, he was going nowhere. Another '_crack,'_ another cry, and the agonizing,

Torturous pattern continued on, and on, and on. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and calmed his furious breathing.

This was for _him_, it was up to him now, give them what they want and it will stop, that's what the man had

Said, and the age old ethical question had arisen once more, as it did so often in his life as a Jedi. Does one

Sacrifice the lives of thousands to spare the ones closest to you, or do you sacrifice those closest to you

To save many? It was a question who's answer Obi-Wan had never quite conquered. Anakin was almost

Like a son to him, a son that was at present being brutally beaten no more than twenty yards away, and he

Could do nothing, he could only sit and listen to the endless, pained, cries, that erupted every time one lash

Of pain would break through Anakin's strong resolution, and it sickened him, sickened him to the point of

Fury, which was a line no Jedi wanted to cross, an emotion not associated with those so attuned to the force.

He had to speak with D'agri, even if he could not give them the dispatches the Jedi had sworn to carry to

Safety, the very thing that D'agri seemed to be bent on getting his blood-stained hands on, he hoped he

Could at least form some sort of agreement with the man. His breathing became rushed once more as he

Frantically considered his options, the constant throb of the whip breaking through the select moments of peace every four seconds or so. Anakin's cries had minimized to weakened groans now, and

Obi-Wan realized with despair that the boy was getting progressively weaker, he tried to ignore

The boy's constant, pain-filled pleas through the force, crying out, to anyone who'd listen, for help, in

Any shape or form. He didn't have much strength left in him. Obi-Wan felt like his heart was being torn in

Two, and his own indecisiveness angered him, he knew he had to try, for Anakin's sake, even if he failed,

Anakin could at least live with the knowledge that his master had tried to help him. The force had

Abandoned him, he did not know why or how, but somehow, it had, and one thing was for sure, Obi-Wan

Would not do the same thing.

"D'agri!"

No response.

The lashes continued to fall on his Padawan's broken body, the groans grew fainter, and fainter, he was

Losing the battle for his life, and the comforting darkness of unconsciousness threatened to consume him.

Obi-Wan tried again, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"D'agri!" He waited many, agonizing moments, and after several seconds, the harsh _'crack'_ of the bloodied

Whip ceased to pierce the morning air. Words were exchanged, few, and frantic, and hurried footsteps made

Their way to Obi-Wan's tent, Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief, at least his Padawan would be receiving a

Few minutes of well deserved rest, if that's what he'd call it. The overhang was thrown back, and D'agri

Rushed in, none of his calm collected stance or serene features seemed apparent anymore, though the pride

Was still very much alive. He smiled his evil smile, and bent down to Obi-Wan's level.

"I knew you'd come around, the tried and tested methods always work the best I find." Obi-Wan had to take

Several deep, filling breaths to keep his emotions in check, and his voice steady. But D'agri prompted.

"Well?"

"I can't give you what you want D'agri, but I can make you a deal, a deal that will benefit both our worlds,

And should hopefully bring this bloody war between your planet and Derrus and Caversa to a peaceful

end." For a brief moment, D'agri seemed almost interested. He rubbed his bearded chin thoughtfully.

"What sort of deal?"

"If our mission had been undisturbed, all your planets would be well on their way to a peaceful solution

By now, one that would benefit you all equally."

"What are you implying?"

"Let us go, let us complete what we left to do, and I assure you, with my word as a Jedi, that all will be well

Between you in the next couple of days." The large man laughed, and shook his head, this wasn't going

Exactly as Obi-Wan had planned, but he hoped, as much as he disliked the idea, if he played to the man's

Weaknesses, such as his greed, and pride, he could come out of this on top. That was his hope anyway.

"Unfortunately Jedi, your word, just isn't good enough."

"What is it that you want then?"

"I just don't see how this would benefit me personally, galactic peace is a very noble vision, but war

Is a risky business, as you well know young master. I want to be sure that I won't come out of this ruined,

I want security, affirmation, as I'm sure you'll understand." Obi-Wan understood, but he could not

Sympathize, he could tell the truth, but it was a truth he didn't want to have to openly admit to this Chief,

He did not like having to play on another's greed.

"You'll be well compensated by the republic-"

"You lie!" D'agri bellowed, pointing his plump forefinger at Obi-Wan's face.

"I've already said that the republic means nothing out here, this is a con, they'll never compensate us! We

Mean as much as a bantha does to them!" Obi-Wan kept his voice steady, the voice of reason for the both

Of them.

"You're wrong, and they will compensate, you maybe out of the republic territories, but the senate's main

concern is the welfare of the galaxy as a unit, it is what they were elected to do, and one of our main laws is

the guarantee of a generous sum to be received by all previously warring planets' leaders, to go towards

damage repairs and the replenishing of resources. It's a fair bargain, and it'll be contracted, so it's

Certified." He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and watched as D'agri seemed

To be fighting some sort of inner battle, Obi-Wan's plan seemed to be working, he only prayed that

It remained that way. After what seemed like an eternity, D'agri straightened, and moved a few steps closer

To the overhang before speaking once more.

"You put up a good argument Jedi, and I assume you'll be wanting your Padawan's release?" Obi-Wan

Could only nod.

"Well, he'll have tonight to regain his strength, and _I'll_ have tonight to consider your offer, should I find

A flaw in it, his punishment shall be doubled tomorrow." Obi-Wan swallowed, scared that he was now in a

Worse situation than he had previously been in. He hung his head, not trusting himself to meet

The Chief's penetrating gaze steadily. He heard the swish and flop of D'agri leaving the tent, letting the

Overhang flap about a few times in the momentary gentle breeze, before settling once more. A loud voice

Commanding one of the guards to cut Anakin down barked out over the tense silence. A soft disconcerted

Murmur seeped out from the gathered mob, and Obi-Wan heard the slash of bonds being cut, once again

He breathed a long sigh of relief, and thanked the force for these moments of mercy being given to his

Padawan. He closed his eyes and felt for him through the force, and felt his heart clench at the weakness and

pain he felt from his apprentice, the boy was exhausted, and in terrible pain, that alone was enough to

Break Obi-Wan's heart. Through the force he gently urged the boy to rest, to try and regain his strength, and

After a few moments passed, he let his eyes ease open once more, and for once, the light that exploded

Into his vision did not hurt, nor did it blind him, in fact, he welcomed it's warmth and comfort, and pleaded

For it to bring the same gentle comfort on his young, hurting apprentice. He shook his head in disbelief,

More at himself and the problems he had just brought upon himself and his Padawan. He knew, that if they

Got out of this-'when'-they got out of this, the boy would never let him hear the end of it. Obi-Wan allowed

Himself a small smile, and let himself to slip into a calming, medative state, the first he'd managed in

The two days they'd been in captivity. Insanely happy at the warm, calming sensation the meditation

Brought upon him, it was enough to make him smile openly this time. His frantic and confused thoughts,

Stilled and quietened, and organized themselves in his mind with the help of the force, only one

Tickling the back of his brain, was enough to bring him back to the present.

"_What if the offer's refused? what'll become of us if I've failed?"_

It was a question Obi-Wan did not want to answer.


	9. Chapter 8

_I got a complaint about grammar mistakes, and seeing as I was using a spell check I don't see what went wrong, but please do specify:D_

**_Shards of diamond:_** hehehe your reviews always make me laugh! thank you for being so nice about this story!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, I'd mention names but I can't remeber anyone elses Im sorry! Lol!

Bubi! xox

_

* * *

Attachment: Something Obi-Wan had found himself pondering more and more frequently as he grew older,_

it was something Jedi were forbidden to have, forbidden to feel, the feeling of attachment to another, the

Shadow of greed, as master Yoda called it, to fear for a loved one, to miss, a loved one, to love, in any

possessive form, was forbidden. As a young initiate in the Temple, Obi-Wan had come to believe that this

was an aspect of his training, that he'd discover for himself, as he grew wiser in the ways of the force, and

more experienced in the ways of the Jedi. But now, as he sat, bound to a post, starving and desperately

thirsty, he realized that he had been somewhat mistaken, that in fact, as he'd grown older, and more

experienced, he'd only come to feel more confused by this logical, yet totally incomprehensible rule. He

loved Anakin, and he'd at first believed that it was more a compassion, non-attached, unconditional feeling,

but in all truths he loved the boy like a father loves his own child, he worried about him and for him, he hurt

when Anakin hurt, and to even consider the possibility that Anakin could be taken from him, was enough to

Make him physically ill. If this wasn't attachment, then he was clueless as to what was. So now, he stood,

Or sat, in the position he feared the most, except this time, if something became of the boy, it'd have been

His fault, his stupid mistake, his own blinded feeling that had lead them both into even more danger, and it

Was something he didn't have the strength to deal with, it was a burden too great to bear, if this was his

Destiny, it was one he couldn't face.

The more he pondered, the more laughable his situation became, here he sat, restrained by mere ropes,

Something that should have been easily surpassed by a Jedi, while his Padawan lay in another tent, beaten

And injured, helpless in every way, all the while, a Large, violent and hot-tempered chief, sat in his throne

Room, pondering as to whether or not to kill his apprentice.

'_To get to him'_

'_To get those dispatches.'_

What did he want with them anyhow, obviously there was some form of allegiance between this weathered

Wasteland of a planet, and Derrus 4, and that would explain this man's ruthless means of obtaining those

Vital documents. Could he do it? Could he hand them over? Could he betray the mission and two warring

Planet's, whose only hope of peace had been placed in his and his Padawan's hands, all to spare the life of

His young charge? Obi-Wan mused over the thought for several long minutes. Maybe in another time,

Another place, if he weren't a Jedi, if he had none of the responsibilities or cares that he did now, then

Possibly he would have. But now, here, as a Jedi, with the morals and principles of his kind having

Become more part of him that his very flesh and bones, he realized, with a grim sense of pride,

That he could not, that he _would not_. As terrible as a decision it was, as terrible as the pain of knowing

He could've just possibly condemned his Padawan to a fat worse than death was, he knew it wasn't his

Way, if anything he knew Anakin would have disapproved as well, he wouldn't have keenly taken

To the idea that he'd possibly just sacrificed the whole Order just to save him, it would've given the

Boy's pride a good kicking, which was possibly a good thing, as the boy often had too much pride,

But now, it might just relive a lot of the pain of indecision Obi-Wan was having to endure right now.

He shook his head, this seemed so ridiculous, something had happened to them, they weren't stupid,

They should've sensed the tribe a mile off, they should have been able to deflect every arrow-dart,

He should've at least been able to free himself of these blasted bindings. But he could do nothing,

And by the looks of things, it appeared that Anakin was no better off. He needed to see him, he needed to

Know if he was alright, if he was even _alive_. He needed to speak with him desperately, if they were to

Survive this, they needed do it together, they had to come up with some sort of plan, so Obi-Wan would no

Longer have to endure this agonizing feeling of total, hopeless, helplessness. He would ask D'agri,

As unreasonable as he was it was not too difficult to get something from him should you phrase your

Words in the right manner. As pathetic as it made him feel to have to call out to this 'chief', it was a

Personal sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Chief D'agri!" He'd barely even gotten the words out when the overhang was thrown back and his

Imposing stature once more shielded the glowing moonlight. This time, he did not move from his position,

Almost as if expecting to leave very soon, Obi-Wan developed a very uneasy feeling, a feeling he'd grown

To trust over the years.

"Kenobi?"

There was no fancy way of putting it, he knew the chief would not accept such a blunt question, but

Everything had to start somewhere.

"I request permission to see my Padawan."

Silence.

"Why?" Obi-Wan hid an exasperated sigh, as if he needed a reason to see him!

"He's been badly wounded as you know, I want to see with my own eyes how he is faring."

"He's faring just fine." He'd seen the boy since then, Obi-Wan mused.

"Please." His voice was soft, pleading, he'd lost the will to battle this fellow, he had not the strength, not mentally,

Or physically, he waited expectantly for the raucous laughter, the jibing remarks, the taunts or threats. But

None came, he only heard a reluctant sigh.

"As you wish, you will be heavily guarded, but you will be left alone once in the tent." As if on cue, two

Guards made their way into the tent and began to untie Obi-Wan's chaffed and bleeding hands, and he was

Roughly dragged to his feet, he wavered a bit, and his back gave out, it suddenly felt so unnervingly strange

To be standing on his own feet, he felt a short rush of pleasure, but it was quickly dashed as D'agri spoke

Up once more.

"Know this Kenobi, I am doing this purely on the basis of trust, if you try anything, and I mean, _anything_,

You, and your pitiful apprentice, will be dealt with accordingly." Obi-Wan nodded solemnly, and let

Himself be lead outside by the arms, he knew he could try nothing, at least not tonight, he was weak,

Exhausted, aching and dehydrated, plus the minor details such as he was without light sabre or the force,

The odds seemed bent against him. No, tonight he'd just make sure Anakin was safe, that was all he could

do. For Now.

He hadn't know what to expect when he was lead into the tent that held his apprentice, he'd known it would

not be an attractive site, but what he was met with made his heart leap into his throat, he was vaguely aware

Of the guards turning to leave, uttering threats of what they'd do to him should he try anything foolish. But

It hardly registered, his focus was completely on Anakin, and he shook his head in misery. The poor boy

Was in a total mess. His back had been savaged, hundreds of deep, blood-curdling lashes, that were now a

Dangerous shade of angry red, had scathed and mangled most of the flesh.

"Oh Anakin." Obi-Wan heard himself murmur, his hand moved to his mouth, and he tried to force back the

Swirl of emotions he was feeling, the young man shifted painfully on the floor, trying to relive some of the

pain and pressure on his beaten and bloodied back, and whimpering as he did so, each of his unsteady

Breaths came out in a shudder, and a soft moan escaped his lips every time a surge of agony would consume

Him. Obi-Wan founded that he had been rooted to the spot, every fibre in his body willed him to run over

To the boy, to relive him of his suffering and take away his pain, but he found he was paralysed,

And again the memories and thoughts raced through his mind

'_It's my fault, I could have stopped this but I did nothing, he lies here, broken and defeated,_

_And I could only sit back and wait. I've failed him, and I've failed myself, Oh Anakin please, please_

_Forgive me, as I know I can not forgive myself."_

He was abruptly pulled from his self-loathing trance state, when another soft, pained moan, emerged from

His Padawan's restless form, he seemed to haves sensed his master's presence, and he attempted to call out

For him, Obi-Wan was rendered instantly mobile by his Padwan's obvious pain and struggle, he rushed

To his side, and as gently as he could, lay his hand on the boy's shivering arm.

"Hush Anakin, It's alright, I'm here." Anakin tried to open his eyes, but his exhaustion claimed him

And they closed again, he tried to shift a little closer to his master, but was stopped short as another wave

Of pain washed over him, and he let out a small yelp in agony. Obi-Wan carefully strengthened his grip on

His apprentice's arm, and the boy began to calm. Instead, Obi-Wan moved closer to him, hoping that his

Closeness would bring the young Jedi some small comfort.

"I'm so sorry my Padawan, this should not have happened, I should not have let this happen." He had to

Stop to keep his emotions in check, Anakin's shivering intensified, and Obi-Wan was beginning to notice

The startling drop in temperature as the night drew on. He removed his cloak, and softly placed it over his

Padawan's hurting body, making sure to be very careful of his back, the boy seemed not to feel the rough

Material press against the wounds, so Obi-Wan left it, ready to remove it should it cause Anakin any more

Discomfort. His throat constricted as his Padawan released yet another agonized whimper, and he reached

Out a boy to gently stroke the boy's short blonde hair.

"I'm so, _so _sorry Anakin." And to Obi-Wan's shock, the young man struggled out a reply.

"No master…..don't be."

"Your awake!" Anakin's eyes opened weakly, and he gave a small, half smile.

"Yes." Under the cloak, Obi-Wan could feel the young Jedi tense, and his face twisted as he bit back

Another cry of pain.

"Easy, Anakin, easy." The master soothed, his Padawan's face had an unhealthy sheen to it, and Obi-Wan

Feared that his wounds were becoming infected, causing a fever to obtain it's grip.

"I'm so sorry Anakin, and despite how collected you're being about all this, I do have a responsibility

To you as a Master, I should have prevented this, and I did not, and you are suffering for my mistakes."

Anakin tried to shake his head, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but admire his Padawan's resolve.

"I'm so proud of you Padawan, always know that, no matter how much I scold you, or how impatient

I am with you, please know that I will always be so very proud of you." He felt a weak touch brush against

His arm, then fall again.

"Has anyone checked your injuries, has anyone been in since they…..did this, to you?" He didn't like

Having to ask his Padawan to speak when all he clearly wanted to do was fall back into a blissful

Unconsciousness, but he needed to know. Anakin swallowed before trying to speak, his voice was croaky

And tired.

"I don't know how long after, but D'agri paid me a little visit at some point, the kind and caring man

That he is, but…" He stopped, the effort of talking wearing him out, Obi-Wan gave his shoulder

A gentle encouraging squeeze.

"I don't….really…remember what it was he was saying……mustn't have been that interesting." Obi-Wan

Laughed despite himself, all things considered, the fact that his Padawan could keep his wit was astounding.

A wave of pain knocked Anakin once again and this time, he clutched Obi-Wan's sleeve in protest, who in

Turn, patted the back of the boy's hand comfortingly.

"You must rest now Anakin, Our fate is to be decided in the morning, I've made our friend an offer, one

Which he may or may not accept, but either way, you need to be was strong as you possibly can for then."

Anakin could do nothing but nod, even the slightest movement in his muscles caused him to grimace and

Flinch. Obi-Wan stayed with him for several more minutes, soothing his cries of pain, and gently

Encouraging him to sleep. Eventually, the boy's physical exhaustion, and pain won out, and he drifted off

Into a restless, but deep slumber. Obi-Wan barely even noticed when the guards returned through the door.


	10. Chapter 9

This is really short and maybe not that sweet, its not that I've run out of ideas or anything it's just soooo late hehehe, I played a really tough few rounders tournatments today and am completley shattered! So this might look like it's been written by a 2 year old, or maybe it could have been written better by one hehe!

Someone complained about the double spacing, which is odd coz so many people said 'do double spacing' probably a misconception on my part so sorry for any inconvienience, I've done it so it's readable at least! Ok!

Thanx for all your feedback once again:

RosieCotton: Thanks glad you like it!

Shards of diomand: LOL your reviews always make me laugh, I'm so chuffed you are that excitable about this story! I'm glad you like it!

I hope everyone likes this chapter, it's kinda short, but as Im a bit strapped for time, but trust me, it's not over MWHAHAHAH!

Luv Soph xox

* * *

The night seemed to drift, in an incoherent wave of existence. To Anakin, he felt almost as if he were hanging outside of this existence, and watching it from afar, he was no longer sure as to whether he was awake or not, or who had been here since or not. Was that really his master who had sat with him, or was it merely another fevered hallucination, he could no longer tell. It bothered him little either way, the less he felt, the less he knew, or the less he was aware of, the better, as far as he was concerned. Gone were the hours now where he was consumed by the flaming agony in his back, he still felt it, and it was no less fierce, but it was as if it were someone else's, something he had been given a glimpse of, but was watching another experience it. 

He knew his thoughts were becoming hazy and confused, he was dehydrated, exhausted, among many other things, so was not at a loss as to why. But he desperately tried to snap himself awake, to focus himself, even without the assistance of the force, he was capable of that much. He became vaguely aware of the rough, brown cloak that had been lain over him, and it occurred to him that he mustn't have been hallucinating his master's presence, and that much relived him, at least his master was safe and well, in spite of all else.

Only moments passed, when the throbbing sound of pounding footsteps registered in his mind._ 'Oh, what now!'_ Anakin moaned mentally. He tried to push himself into a semi-sitting position, but apparently, that was too much to ask of himself at this point in time, he groaned, and eased himself back down on his side once more, straining his ears for any more sounds coming from the outside. Voices now, clear, and strong, echoing throughout the village, this wasn't normal, Anakin realized, something's happening. He heard a loud crash, and a terrified yelp, and this only reaffirmed Anakin's doubts. He lifted his head, and squinted, despite the darkness, he could make out slight movement beyond the tent overhang, shadows darting back and forth, then back again, people of all shapes and sizes. He heard more cries, and more shouting, from women, children, and the harsh bark of the guards. Anakin couldn't help but feel the very familiar sense of unease seep into his bones, this, ideally, should have been the opportune moment to escape, he was unbound, free to move, while obvious chaos was erupting outside, it was the perfect chance. He had to try, at least. He tried to shift his arms to give him a little more support, weaker people must have survived a worse treatment than this, tentatively, he tried to push himself onto his knees, but his mutilated back was having none of it, his breath came out in a hiss and his arms gave way mercilessly beneath him. No, he was going nowhere, he'd have to wait this one out obviously, and just hope, that whatever it was that was taking place outside, would not somehow involve either he or Obi-Wan.

There was a soft _whoosh_ sound, and a faint, glow flickered, barely visible from the thick material walls of Anakin's prison. But he didn't have to be a Jedi to know what that glow was. Something was on fire.

'_Oh no.'_

He almost laughed, the village was most likely about to burn down, and the only thing he could come up with was 'oh no'? Small, wisps of foul-smelling grey smoke, seeped in through the openings at the base of the tent, very shortly filling the area within the room.

"Definitely not good!" He murmured aloud. The cries beyond grew louder, and more helpless, and other sounds, harsher, almost battle-cries, broke out into the night air. Some sort of raid, Anakin deduced.

A tall, stocky shadow loomed over the tent, and Anakin prayed that it was being somehow distorted. Much to his despair, the overhang was thrown back, violently, and Anakin swallowed.

'_Apparently not.'_ Anakin thought.

"A prisoner."

Not again, Anakin begged, to himself. He opened his mouth to speak, but found he had been drained of the strength, apparently his lack of sleep and violent punishment had caught up with him, he lay limp against the soft, warm ground, and waited, something he seemed to be doing more and more often now regrettably. Another loud crash, and Anakin flinched, the man before him spun round, to heed some sort of call he was being given, an order perhaps. He returned his hardened gaze to Anakin's weakened form. Anakin remembered the man storming towards him, something planted itself on his temple painfully.

Then he knew no more.


	11. Chapter 10

I know this might seem like it's not going anywhere, but trust me, it will, this chapter was meant to cover a whole lot more but my eyes hurt and I've got school tomorrow ad it's like 11.30 so Im off to bedfordshire! Bubi lol! Hope you enjoy the latest installment anyways!

Soph xox

* * *

"Put them in the back, keep them tied up we can't risk any fumbled getaways with these two."

The younger man swiftly attempted to comply with his superior, but struggled profusely, he just about managed to half force half throw the younger Jedi into the back of the small, battered, and wood-chipped cart, before doubling over and slapping his knees with the effort.

"Yeah well, Apparently you've been doing a bit too much of that for the Priestess' liking."

The elder harrumphed, and fiddled nervously with a sharp tool hanging from his hard leather belt. A soft moan escaped the lips of the young man who lay awkwardly on his side in the cart, his face twisted in pain before he seemed to visibly relax and let unconsciousness consume him once more. The elder man, a Captain of Guards for his tribe, Jitt Kilsk, looked on at the boy with somewhat concern, he scratched his bearded chin in thought.

"We should probably get them home sir?"

The elder nodded.

"Let's just hope the head priestess still has a heart under all that iciness."

The younger man snorted, but withdrew at his Captain's dangerous glare.

"Why do you suppose D'agri was holding them?"

"Why do you suppose D'agri does anything? He always has his reasons, but we should still remain cautious, if the rumours are true, and these really are, the republic's _Jedi, _then they could be as dangerous to us as we are to D'agri and his band of lunatics."

The young sidekick nodded, staring at the two unconscious men in their charge curiously, before receiving a sharp slap at the back of the head.

"Get a move on Deffy we haven't got all day, just a good portion of it!"

The younger man, Deffy, pulled up the reins of the tall, undistinguishable creature that headed the cart, and urged it to move. Obediently it did so, and the cart lurched forward in a jerky fashion. Captain Kilsk leapt on as it moved.

"Why do you suppose they hurt the lad, as opposed to the other one."

Jitt clapped his hands together and breathed an exasperated sigh.

"Do you suppose you could stop asking such daft questions that I have no insight as to what the answer is." A silence followed, the soft clacking of the creatures feet pawing off the soft dirt-track echoing off the tree barks.

"Yes sir."

Kilsk shook his head and allowed himself a small grin, the boy really needed to grasp the idea of a sense of humour.

It wasn't long before the cart and it's passengers entered the infamous Jungle once more. Kilsk pulled his cloak about him, the heat never bothered him as much as the insects that came with it, Deffy seemed to be struggling a fair bit more, occasionally slapping his arms and wrists where one had gotten him.

"Feeling the pain yet Junior?"

"no sir."

Did he have to be so formal all the time? The cart rattled on, the maddened looking beast that led it frequently releasing an ear piercing shriek, as if to make it's presence perfectly felt, what a noise, Jitt thought, enough to wake the dead. His thoughts trailed back to the two injured passengers in the back, one seemed to have nasty and infected lacerations to his back, as well as bloody head, where Deffy had managed to kick him in, Jitt tutted silently, he'd really have to teach the lad some subtlety. The other, the older one, seemed physically in not too bad a shape, despite his obvious heat exhaustion, dehydration and several bruised limbs, he didn't seem too bad. For one of D'agri's prisoners anyway. That man was brutality in it's essential form, so Jitt believed, as did many others, he'd stop at nothing to gain what he wanted, he must have wanted something pretty badly for the young boy in the back to have ended up the way he had.

Jitt looked up to what was left of the sky, between the grand and shadowing leaves, streaks of moonlight danced on the ground and foliage, and with a hand Jitt reached out to touch one of the silver beams. He leant back, and folded his cloak closer to his stocky and well-built frame, it'd be a good 5 or do hours till dawn, but they'd reach the camp long before then, he knew he'd seldom get any sleep once he returned, so now seemed a good time, he let his eyes close, and despite the bouncy, rocky nature of the journey, he let the soothing jungle noises, that he had grown to know and love, lull him into a deep, and satisfying sleep.

* * *

Another bump, another crash, a repetitive cycle that was driving Obi-Wan insane, he'd longed the blackened realm of sleep to keep him there, not to release him to his harsh reality, but it was not to be. He was tossed awake by yet another leap from the broken wheels that seemed to be taking himself and his Padawan somewhere, he shook his head to clear his mind, and with his bound hands, tried to feel his way around the cell, with little or no help of the force, he was, both in metaphor and reality, alone in the dark. He heard a soft moan, and a faint thump from about 5 feet away from him, he tried to pull himself on his hands and knees towards the sound, but the jerking from the battle-hardened wagon threw him off balance. 

"Anakin?"

No reply.

"Anakin, can you hear me?"

There was a pause, and Obi-Wan made out a faint shifting noise against the hard wooden flooring of the cart.

"Yes……hear you…m…master."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to be silent, his apprentice sounded very much weaker than when they'd last spoke, his voice tired and strained, and each harsh breath seemed to take every ounce of strength away from him.

"Where are you Padawan?"

"Somewhere…..to…y…your right."

Obi-Wan strained all his senses to locate his Padawan, despite the insignificant size of their holding cell, he didn't much fancy the idea of cascading into a wooden wall. He could just make out the faint silhouette of his apprentice against the farthest right wall. Carefully, slowly, he edged his was towards him, before sitting himself down beside Anakin, trying to relive the pressure from his aching wrists.

"Do you know…..where…where we're headed…master?" Obi-Wan ceased shaking out his wrists, and accepted that his hands were going to go numb whether he liked it or not.

"No Anakin I don't." A jerk from the cart sent them both into the wall.

"Ouch." Anakin muttered. Obi-Wan laughed quietly.

"Try and shift to your side a little Anakin I need to see your back." After a moment of consideration, Anakin gingerly tugged himself a little further to his right, he felt his master's hand on his side pushing him gently, helping him tomove. The cloak that had been covering most of his upper body for most of the night was carefully removed, and Anakin sucked in the air between his teeth as the rough material rubbed.

"Try to hold still for a moment Anakin."_ Oh, so this is going to hurt then._ Anakin moaned internally, and he braced himself as far as his body would allow, He felt a cold hand gently press against the middle ofhis spine, and the pains in the wounds registered with fiery authority, he had to fight hard not to cry out in pain.

"It's too hot." Obi-Wan did not bother trying toshield the concern in hisvoice."They'regetting worse Anakin." Obi-Wan murmured, as he removed his hand and replaced the warm cloak, gently holding it away from Anakin's mutilated back. Not the most reassuring thing Anakin had wanted to hear right now but he was beyond caring. Another jerk sent him into the wall and his master flying backwards. Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"That's really starting to become irritating."

"I have to agree." Obi-Wan laughed, and sat himself in a more secure position.

"How long since we've lat eaten or drank anything Master?" Anakin's voice was quiet, the question almost inaudible.

"I'm not sure Padawan, maybe 2 days, why, hungry?" Anakin attempted a small laugh, but was cut short with a convulsion of pain in his back.

"You could say that." He said through gritted teeth. Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder encouragingly.

"You're doing well Anakin, very well given the circumstances, rest now my young Padawan."

"All I seem to be doing now is sleeping, I keep…..keep, missing….out on all the f…fun."

"Trust me Anakin, you've missed nothing." Obi-Wan spoke with a smile."It's the best thing for you at the moment."

Anakin nodded, and tried to relax himself into a comfortable position, letting his bodily need for sleep consume him. Obi-Wan kept his hand on his apprentice'sshoulder, his presence felt reassuring, despite the irratation he'd often felttowards his master in all the years he'd know him, he was glad that he was here with him now, he wasn't in the sort of situation where he wanted to make decisions for himself. His master's authoritive and almost fatherly presence was certainly comforting. The intense fire in his back subdued for a moment, it was short-lived, but enough for a peaceful state of rest to fill the young Padawan's being.


	12. Author's note 2

Author's note

Hehe, thanks for all your reviews, you have a lot more confidence in this than I do! As I personally think its C-R-A-P!

**Hollowambitions**:I know the whole captured recaptured thing seems that way lol, but it's not _that_ bad, honestly,they haven't exactly been…….captured. tehee

You'll have to wait and see.

I'll try and include more of the story in the next chapter, as the whole thing seems to be drifting kinda slowly, keep posting!

Soph xox


	13. Chapter 11

"_What's this? What happened!"_

"_Found on a raid, D'agri's doing."_

Anakin felt himself being exchanged from one hold to another, this time, a little more gently, and whoever held him, began to walk, slowly, with him, guiding him along carefully through the dimly lit corridors, he drifted in and out of a dreary subconscious state, not quite sure half of the time as to whether he was walking, or floating, dreaming, or not. A distant voice spoke above the void in his mind.

"_The other seemed much better off than this one, the poor thing can barely stand."_

"_You'll see to that will you?"_

A silence, the creek of a wooden door, and Anakin felt himself being gently eased down onto a small, soft, bed, in a spasm of agony, he desperately tried to push himself off his burning back and onto his side, whoever it was who tended him, made a soft shushing sound and tenderly helped him onto his side.

"_His back's a mess, you will want to have that seen to before gets any worse._

"_I'm not sure how much I can do for him captain, it's not our way to leave our doors wide open to anyone who stumbles into trouble, we are not a hostel."_

"_Come on, look at him, he needs help, help you can offer, I brought them here because I knew they'd be safe, they're Jedi, even if that blasted tribe won't look for them somebody else will, they have something that D'agri wants and what he wants, he tends to get, all I ask is that you at least get the pair of them back on their feet and off this planet, I somehow doubt they're meant to be here anyhow."_

Another silence followed, and Anakin was struggling to stay conscious, the room was warm, not uncomfortable, or irritating, like the blistering Jungle outside, but comforting, and soft, and it beckoned for him to give in to his own physical needs, to relax and let himself drift into the oblivion he craved, he knew not who stood above him, who it was who were seemingly in heated disagreement about his and Obi-Wan's fate, but whatever would happen, would happen, and he found himself in a state of complete acceptance, either that, or profound indifference. One of the pair, the woman, breathed a deep and tired sigh.

"_Fine, they'll be cared for, but I beg of you not to breathe a word of this to anyone outside the sacred ground. For both ours and the Jedi's sakes, if the wrong word reaches the wrong ears-"_

"_I know," The male, presumably the one she'd addressed as Captain, interjected. "It'll be fine, trust us." Footsteps sounded until the soft creaking of the door, indicated the captain had left. Leaving Anakin and the woman, completely alone. 'sacred ground'? Anakin mused, where in all of the galaxy's name had they ended up now? A soft scrape sounded as a chair was pulled along the cool marble floor, the woman placed the chair at his side and sat down, she rested a hand on his side, and Anakin felt his body tense, when had he become so twitchy? Not an aspect of himself he much admired right now. The silence stretched on, and the woman's small hand kept it's place on his side, it's gentle touch warming the aching skin beneath it. Eventually, she spoke, the disruption almost making Anakin jump._

"You breathe hard little one, relax now, no harm will come to you here." Her voice was soft, quiet and soothing, warmth radiated from her without her moving so much as a muscle, Anakin's body loosened, and the hand slid from his ribs to the deep and infected lacerations on his back. He shuddered and whimpered quietly, mentally kicking himself for his own weakness, as the woman's touch grazed across the burning wounds, softly resting on the right side of his back, letting the coolness of her palm sooth the heat of his flesh, Anakin tried to keep his rasping breath even, but struggled in the feat, despite the woman's tenderness, he could not seem to stem the now soaring agony in his back, he gasped for breath, grasping onto a small wisp on consciousness of the little he had left in him. The woman removed her hand, and replaced it on his forehead.

"Shhh young Jedi, the pain is good, your body is healing." He very much doubted that, as he registered that he grew progressively weaker, but he let her calming words fill his subconscious and clung onto her serene presence like a raft, she bent lower and quietened her voice to a whisper.

"I'll be back in a moment."

The door squeaked closed, and she left him to his fevered thoughts.

* * *

Obi-Wan's head ached, and he felt as though he was still bouncing around in the back of that oh-so primitive cart, jolting this way and that. He was vaguely aware that he was laying on something soft, and cool, and that his tunic had been removed, a cool breeze blew in from a small window, comforting his burnt and stinging skin. Where was he, what was happening, and where in the blazes was Anakin! He turned onto his side to get a better view of the room in which he lay, it was small, circular, and dimly lit, a small table sat beside the head of his cot, atop it at a half empty pitcher of water, and a small cup, it seemed to have been used, and Obi-Wan assumed they'd gottnen some water into him while he'd been unconscious.

The only thing that was troubling him was, whowere 'they'? and why had he been unconscious in the first place? He sighed, it didn't matter now anyway, he was obviously being taken good care of, but what of his apprentice, where was he, was he safe, was he even alive? No, he had to be alive, even without his force-enhanced senses he would know if Anakin was anything but.

The door was pushed open, and a young woman, about 20 or 30, and bearing a small bottle of something or other,edged slowly into the room, she placed her carryings down onto the bedside table before realizing that her patient was now awake. She jumped, startled.

"Oh, you're awake." Obi-Wan didn't answer, not wanting to contribute to the painstakingly obvious. The woman sat down on the wooden stool beside the bed, and studied Obi-Wan for a few moments with her piercing gaze before speaking again.

"How do you feel." He wasn't really sure, truthfully, he hadn't really realized he'd been ill, or injured in anyway at all, though he assumed he'd never really been in any position to tell.

" Much stronger, thank you." The woman nodded and smiled. Before laying the back of her hand gently against his cheek, the rested her palm on his forehead.

"You had quite a battle with heat-stroke, you were completely exhausted when they brought you in here, so you must have been fighting it for a few days." She removed her cool hand from his head. "You were dehydrated as well, but you're doing very well now, all you need is a few days solid rest, and you should be fine." Obi-Wan nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the woman's scrutiny, but letting it lie, right now, he was far more concerned with the welfare of another.

"Anakin, where's Anakin?" She looked perplexed.

"Who?" Obi-Wan pushed himself onto his elbow and looked the woman beside him hard in the eye.

"The young man with me, is he here, is he alright?" A look of realization spread over her youthful face, she nodded, and took the young Jedi master's shoulders gently in her hands.

"Lay back master Jedi you aren't strong enough yet." When he was laying back down on his cot, she answered his question in a subdued voice.

"He was in a lot worse shape than you when he was brought in."

"When was that."

"Maybe……3 or so hours ago, his wounds were infected and he was showing signs of fever, as well as heat exhaustion and dehydration." Obi-Wan nodded, poor Anakin, he always seemed to be on the receiving end of 'difficult' situations, always the one taking the worst.

"He's being well cared for, don't worry, it'll take a while for his back to fully heal, but he should be fine." Obi-Wan didn't like the way she'd emphasised the word 'should.'

"Is he your son?" She inquired, Obi-Wanlaughed, and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I don't know much of the Jedi or their ways, so you'll have to bear with me." The young woman murmured shyly. Obi-Wan shook his head again.

"Don't worry miss, it's hard to understand, he is, actually, as close to a son I'll ever have. He's my apprentice, my Padawan learner."

"So you're his teacher?"

"Yes, basically, though a master does quite a bit more than just teach, we're more guides, despite how profound that might seem, it's a pleasant way to learn I always found, instead of being preached at, you share experiences, learn together, friendship grows, and both master and Padawan learn from each other."

He didn't know quite why he was explaining every notion of the Jedi to this young woman, but she clearly seemed highly interested.

"It sounds a wonderful way to live."

"It's hard, but it's satisfying." She nodded and checked a small timepiece nailed to the wall. She stood, and bowed to the Obi-Wan. Who inclined his head in a courteous response.

"I must go, it's time for evening prayer, and do not fret for your young friend, I assure you, he is in safe hands, as are you." Her hand stretched out for the door handle, before she turned her head to regard her patient once more.

"May I ask your name?" Obi-Wan smiled.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, may I ask yours?" The young woman blushed slightly.

"Ketra."

"Good evening Ketra."

"I'll return later Master Kenobi, and I suggest you try to sleep in the meantime." Obi-wan nodded, and silence filled the room, as the door clicked shut.

* * *

Burning, fire, his body was a human furnace, whispering voices at his bedside sounded like drums in his temples, touches on his exposed skin that intended to sooth; tore agony into his body time and time again, as if each touch was lined with a burning acid, searing and tearing at his skin. He let out a pitiful cry, and the younger woman at his side turned to face the two elders who were busy filling a small basin with cold water, and fetching fresh cloths from over the small fire smouldering in the corner of the room.

"He won't calm."

One woman brought over the basin, and sat it down on a table beside the writhing man's bed. She was somewhere in her early 60's, and her weathered and lined face creased with sympathy and pity for the poor boy.

"He's in the grip of fever now, he won't calm for some time." The second woman, a decade or so younger than the other brought over the small pile of cloths from the fire, and placed them beside the basin. The older woman nodded towards the boy.

"We need to turn him on his front, so we can clean his back properly." Anakin drifted to and from oblivion, faintly registering the soft voice whispering in his ear, it sounded familiar, it was the woman who'd been with him earlier, either he had been dreaming, and was still, or this painful, agonizing reality, was his own reality.

"_Can you move? Try, try and shift onto your front lad, we'll help you." _Exhausted, burning, he tried, Anakin locked his shoulders to keep himself steady, each tiny movement spiked stabs of pain into his back and shoulders, several hands had a gentle but firm hold of him, coaxing him slowly onto his stomach.

"_Gently now, gently."_ A different voice, but nonetheless friendly, a cool hand was placed on his abdomen as he was carefully laid down on his front, slipping away from beneath him once he was lying flat. A small gasp arose from one of the woman beside him. Anakin realized he must have looked a fair mess.

"_Oh the poor boy."_

"_Barbaric."_ another concurred, the elder woman turned to the younger two.

"Marla, I need you to fetch a role of bandages, make sure they are clean, and Hyra, fetch some felda-weed, honey, didra milk and baskly, can you remember all that? We need to make a poultice for his back."

Both women nodded, and hurriedly exited the room to carry out their assigned errands, the old woman quietly turned back to the young man in her charge, who was now breathing hard and fast, shuddering at each exhaled breath.

"Let's see if we can't clean you up some, eh?" She took her place on the small chair beside him, and soaked a cloth in the basin of water. She wrung it out, she watched the young man's face twitch at the sharp sound of the tinkling water.

"Lie still now." She commanded gently, and as softly as she could, pressed the drenched cloth against his bloodied and beaten back. He instantly recoiled in pain, and a soft moan escaped his dry throat. The woman bit back the rush of guilt she felt, she certainly didn't want to bring this young man anymore pain than he was already in, but the cool bath would do him good, and she gently began to sponge down his stinging back with the dripping cloth. His moans and cries of pain, shrank and withdrew to soft pained mews as time drew on, his strength failing him, and the darkness claiming him. She managed to wipe most of the dried blood away from the wounds, and cleared away the dirt and grime visible on his sore back, she frowned at what she saw, dozens of deep, red lashes marked the whole of his back from his shoulders to his trouser line by his kidneys, the infection had set in, and dried, dirt stained blood crusted against the painful openings. The woman continued to coax away the grime, it was an appalling sight, the boy must've been in terrible pain, but he was deeply unconscious now, his breathing softer, and steadier, it'll be easier to tend to him now. She turned her head as the young girl, Marla, re-entered the room, placing a role of clean, white woollen bandages down on the bedside table obediently.

"Thank you, good girl." Marla nodded, and regarded the boy who lay motionless now, twitching occasionally when the cloth with which the elder bathed him, rubbed painfully against his wounds.

"How is he fairing?"

"He's asleep now. Hopefully he'll stay that way for a while, I don't want to have to put him through so much pain again. It's distressing you know, seeing a child cry out whenever you try to tend him. He shouldn't have to experience that." The girl nodded, and only moments later, Hyra appeared through the door, with the basket of ingredients The elder had requested.

"Thank you Hyra, put them over there." She indicated the work table by the hearth fire in the corner, and the woman quietly obeyed. The elder replaced the now blood soaked cloth back into the basin of water.

"There, that'll do for now, Marla, see if you can't get him back onto his side while Hyra and I make the poultice." The young woman nodded, and bent lower beside the wounded frame of the man. Gently placing her hands on his sides, she heaved him over, feeling his muscles tense and his body stiffen as he tried to help her. Without much fuss, he was lying soundly on his side once more, gingerly, Marla stroked his short dark blonde hair, speaking to him softly, about nothing in particular, just hoping silently that a presence would bring him some comfort. He writhed slowly and groaned. A soft murmur sounded from his otherwise stilled form.

"Master."

The elder spun round from her work.

"What did he say?"

Marla could merely shrug, it wasn't long before he whimpered the name again, more loudly this time, struggling for movement.

"Master!" Marla held his shoulders and made to sooth his fevered cries.

"Hush, young Jedi hush, you'll be with your master soon, it's alright." The young man in her arms continued to writhe weakly, crying out incoherent and detached words, names and places she was not familiar with.

"He's probably having a nightmare, let him be now." Reluctant, Marla pulled way, not wanting to have to let this boy suffer alone, crying out and pleading to nothingness, burning and writhing uncomforted and unaided, no one deserved that. But abiding her elder's command, she stood, and left his side. The smell of the balm Hyra and the elder were making wafted over to the opposite end of the room, sweet-smelling and pure. The elder wiped her hands on her long cream coloured habit.

"There now, we should lay it on him when he's quieter, when he's relaxed a bit, until then, we should head to evening prayer." Hyra nodded, bowed, and made her way back towards the door, casting one swift look back towards the injured Jedi, then leaving.

"Marla, I want you to stay and keep an eye on the boy, make sure you keep him cool and as still as possible. We'll return in one hour."

"Yes Ma'am." Marla bowed to her elder, before the small, elderly, but elegant woman made swiftly to leave the warm room.

Marla returned to the young man's side, who tossed and turned in his feverish unrest, she lay her hand on his belly, and hushed him, after several long minutes, he quietened, and Marla leant back in her chair. This would probably be a long night. But it would probably be even longer for the poor boy, shivering on the cot, crying outdespairingly for his master.


	14. Chapter 12

hollow-ambitions: HEHEHE quite funny, posting reminders on my reviews! it worked though, Shards of diamond came up with one more great chapter, so people, maybe it's a good idea to post reminders YA! lol

please keep sending me your great FB people! you're all being waaaay too nice, but it's doing my ego the world of good hehehe! (dont flame me for that eh?)

Hope you enjoy this chappie!

Soph xox

* * *

Time drifted lazily by, and Anakin felt as if he was laying on the side, in this dark, pain-filled void, watching, as small clips of reality floated by in tiny doses, giving Anakin quick, sharp jolts of realism. Every now and again, Anakin felt as though he could reach out and touch one of these clips, like a holoscreen, projecting an image, except these images were his reality, his life, that he could choose to leave or join whenever he desired. He watched, or lived, whichever suited the moment. He saw his Master, sleeping, on a bed, in room not so different to the one in which his physical self lay in. He saw himself, twisting, turning, and sweating, on a small, wooden framed bed at who's side a young woman sat, comforting his restless form. Sometimes, when he was in a deep sub-conscious state, he would see visions of different things, the past, the future, or the possible future, all too hazy, too painful to remember, he saw his mother, he saw the young queen of Naboo, Padme, he saw Obi-Wan's old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, of whom Anakin had not thought of in years, then people, he did not remember, places he did not recognise. This was the pattern that Anakin's sleep followed now, and this was the time he would normally wake drenched in a cold and feverish sweat.

"Relax little one, you were dreaming." Startled, Anakin's head snapped around, to get a glimpse of who it was speaking to him, he squinted, dizzy, disorientated, how long had it been since he'd last woken? Days, hours, who was counting? Did it even matter anymore? His gaze rested on a small, aged woman at his bedside. She had a warm, kind face, and her eyes spoke of sympathy and gentleness, though there was something awesomely powerful about her, her grace, her manner, her clothing, Anakin could not tell, but she was the elderly woman who had been with the two younger ones earlier, he had not seen her then, but he could sense her now, this must be their leader, he realized.

"Relax." She repeated, and Anakin let himself lay limp on the bed, he had just woken from a long, and profoundly deep sleep, but never had he felt so physically and emotionally drained, though he had no memories, he knew that whatever it was that haunted his sleep, was not something his mind or body wished to re-visit.

"Who are you?" He croaked, his voice was a rasp, and his throat protested to feel the slightest constriction, causing Anakin to nearly choke.

"I'm Sister Kumli, Abbess of this temple, and the sacred ground upon which it stands."_ Oh not again._ Anakin had had enough of spirituality to last him a millennia. He wanted to ask more questions, there was more he wanted to know, where was he, where was his master, was he alright, what had happened to the camp where they were being held. But each time he made to speak, his throat would tighten ad throb, and a spasm of pain would cause him to cough. The abbess beside him rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, and he began to calm, lungs aching and struggling for breath. The old woman studied him with a neutral gaze, then turned to pour a smooth, creamy white liquid from a glass pitcher, into a small, rounded, ceramic cup. She held it a few inches away from his mouth, beckoning it towards him.

"Drink."

The liquid smelled sweet, and Anakin could see the white wisps of steam emerging from it's surface. Too weak, and too exhausted for disobedience, he let the woman ease the warm, soothing liquid, down his parched and dry throat.

"Swallow it slowly now lad, it'll loosen up your throat, so we can get a little water into you." She paused to lift the small cup away, Anakin lay still and took a deep breath, the ache in his throat had eased considerably, another cup was poured, and he was offered it one more time, an offer he gratefully accepted.

"You're still very dehydrated, we've tried to get you to drink small amounts of water from time to time but you couldn't swallow it, this'll help." He finished the cup, and it was once again replaced on the table beside him, he still could taste the sweet, milky flavour in his mouth, and it felt like the most comforting thing to him right now. He closed his sticky and stinging eyes, and focused his mind on the sounds in and outside of the room. The crackle and spit of a small hearth fire in the corner of the room hissed and flamed momentarily before settling, footsteps and hushed voices moved quickly past the door before fading into the numerous hallways. The soft tinkle of water hitting stone, as the elderly woman at his side wrung out a cool, damp cloth before folding it, and gently laying it over his forehead, he welcomed it's cool, refreshing feel against his hot and fevered skin, he opened his eyes once more and regarded the woman before him, she met his tired gaze with her strong one, and gave a small smile.

"How does your back feel?" Anakin considered, realizing that he was in fact, lying on his back, it felt slightly numb, though an occasional sting would lash through his muscles and shoulders, he had been through worse. Thin strips of cloth were bound across his middle and up to just below his shoulders, binding a warm soothing lotion against the wounds. He reached up a hand and touched his temple, where he had been knocked unconscious by one of the guards who'd brought him here, a small pad had been taped down against the cut, though the wound itself had also gone completely numb.

"It's…..much better, thank you." The woman nodded.

"We lay a poultice on your back while you were unconscious, it seems to have done the trick, the infection is subsiding, though it'll take maybe a day or so to completely clear, later on we'll remove it and dress the wounds properly." She sounded thoroughly satisfied with herself and she stood to pick up a pile of dirty towels and cloths, before throwing them into a basin by the workbench at the wall. Messy water slopped over the sides as the abbess straightened up, sighing quietly to herself, then rubbing her thin, spindly hands down her habit.

"My master….where is he?" The old woman sat back down beside him again, removed the now warm cloth from his forehead, soaked it in the icy water again, before refolding it, and laying it back against his warm brow.

"He's fully healed and up and running again now, and extremely worried about you." She gave him a stern glare, almost like a teacher scolding a student for worrying a parent unnecessarily. The image made Anakin smile.

* * *

Obi-Wan paced up and down the small balcony that opened out from his room. The view was spectacular, the only hint of the treacherous jungle that had been their nightmare for too long, was now a faint, swirl of mist-distorted trees, that lined the distant hills. It felt so good to be fully functioning on his own again, to have his lightsaber sitting dutifully at his waist, as it should, Anakin's hung on his belt too, he carefully removed it, and marvelled at the craftsmanship in his apprentice that had shone through in his construction of the weapon. It resembled Obi-Wan's quite clearly, but it had it's own distinguishable beauty, as did every weapon of it's kind, the faint, but sturdy durasteel, hilt with a glowing blade, as others saw it, to a Jedi was so much more than that, their very life went into that weapon, it was more a continuation of the arm and wrist, as opposed to a crude firing weapon, random and miserably uncivilized, a Jedi was admired and feared for it, though as well as an instrument of death, it was also one of great beauty, and craftsmanship, something his Padawan had excelled in from an early age.

The boy was healing, slowly but surely, and as keen as bi-Wan was for his apprentice to be completely on the mend, he couldn't fight the gnawing impatience of sitting tight and waiting. As stunning as this planet was, and as…._interesting_' as their mission had been, Obi-Wan was itching to get on the move again, to finish what they came to do quickly so he could return to the temple and spend the next two weeks in complete isolation, meditating, and resting, to try and filter his disorganized thoughts, and re-establish his broken link to the force, something he'd need to discuss with the council, something about this planet was having a distinct affect on both his and Anakin's abilities, which was probably one of the reasons his Padawan was healing so slowly. Obi-Wan sighed, and replaced Anakin's lightsaber hilt into his utility belt, he would practice his own preaching, he would be patient, given time, Anakin would recover, then they would be on their way. Right now, Obi-Wan's duty was to find the means of actually getting _off_ the damned planet. With no ship, and no supplies, he would have to spend the next couple of days begging and pleading with the priestesses at the temple. Surely they had some means of transport, or at least communication. As caring as they'd been of him, and Anakin, and as hospitable they had been with the pair, they had been very reluctant in even letting Obi-Wan wander the halls alone let alone discuss the possibility of borrowing a ship. He'd have to be very diplomatic about this. He scratched his beard, this type of thing used to seem so easy, and it probably would be, it'd just take time for the calm and collected suggestions and replies to fall back into sink.

Obi-Wan walked the few paces back into the small, but airy room, picking up a data pad from a tiny glass table, his report on the mission, one he had still to complete, as soon as he'd recovered, he'd made sure to retrieve all his and Anakin's remaining belongings, lightsabers, cloaks, tunics, mainly the hidden documents Anakin had been carrying. Obi-Wan removed that same packet that was now hidden in his own tunic, every time he looked at it, or touched it, he felt a small twinge of guilt ripple through his body, Anakin was sick and injured now, because of this thing, his loyalty to both the mission, and to Obi-Wan, was now the cause of his suffering and pain. It saddened him, but also made him feel immensely proud. That'd definitely be added into his report, Anakin's bravery and resolve deserved to be commended. Obi-Wan pocketed the dispatched as turned his attention back to the pad, a few more days, it should take only that, then they'd finish this, for good.


	15. Chapter 13

Here it is! Last chappie! enjoy, an ending is never to EVERYONE's liking, so I won't mind if some are a little disappointed, and don't woory, I never had any intention of discontinuing something, even if everyone said it was bad, which none of you lovely people have lol, I woulden't have discontinued it, I don't like to give up mwhahaha!

enjoy!

soph xox

* * *

"Master Kenobi?" 

He nearly jumped, when had she come in? Obi-Wan turned to face the woman who stood nervously at the door.

"Sorry, you startled me. Yes?" Ketra took one shaky pace forward, why was she so twitchy all of a sudden? Why did he appear so scared of him?

"The head priestess will see you now." Obi-Wan was taken aback. That was unnervingly easy, he hadn't even had to ask.

"Did she give a reason." Ketra shook her head.

"None that I'd need to hear." Obi-Wan snorted, automatic response, sounded like many Jedi younglings he knew, speaking without necessarily believing. He gave the young woman a friendly smile, and with an outstretched arm, indicated the door by which she stood.

"Then lead the way." Ketra inclined her head, and walked swiftly through the open door, Obi-Wan close behind in her wake. Obi-Wan could not help but stare hopelessly about him in awe. Despite the simplicity of the rooms, these people obviously took great pride in their hallways and public spaces. The roof reached up in a titanic arc that rolled about 50 feet above Obi-Wan's head, gigantic statues clung with vast claws to all sides of the building, eyes wide, evil and staring, gargoyles, Obi-Wan thought, something he'd never seen in a place like Couruscant.

"Please, this way." Obi-Wan looked back down, the small woman was shuffling around nervously, did he often have this effect on people? Obi-Wan let an internal shrug, and continue to walk a few paces behind the young woman. She led him up, a numerous amount to say the least; of staircases, each as wide, and as vastly decorated as the next, wall paintings, banister carvings, each telling their own tale of the lives of these people. Obi-Wan smiled to himself, this place, was almost the assigned opposite to the Jedi temple. One planet was a primitive, hostile wasteland, the other was the centre of the Republic, a bustling city of all species, The Jedi Temple was anything but decorated, but it was immensely beautiful all the same, the lake rooms, the meditation chambers, the map rooms, all held a quiet charge that created a beauty within itself, whereas this place, really preferred to show it with a more visible charge.

The hallway narrowed down until it led to a narrow passageway, this passageway smelled of damp, and small insects scuttled over the interior walls.

"Why the change in scenery." Ketra sighed, as if scolding him for asking a question he should already know the answer to.

"The head priestess likes the passage to her quarters to reflect the struggle her people endured to find and create this holy place, she prefers to show her humility." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, unseen by the younger woman who walked swiftly before him. Well above all things this certainly was not a struggle, and he'd very much like to see this humility for himself, to feel you have to build a hall based on your own personal sacrifices and pains, seemed a rather egotistical feat to Obi-Wan. The hall continue to diminish in size until Obi-Wan almost had to hunch over to fit below it's lowering ceiling. With an echoing crack, Ketra pushed open a small, wooden door, leading to yet another vast, highly decorative room beyond it's frame. Ketra stood to one side and stretched out one arm.

"You must go in alone." Obi-Wan shook his head slightly, this certainly was all very dramatic, she'd spoken as if he was to endure one of the hardest of tasks. He took the few paces towards the slight and spindly door frame, where he turned to face Ketra, he bowed respectfully, as was the Jedi custom, and somewhat taken aback by his action, Ketra returned the gesture.

"Thank you miss."

"I'll be here to lead you back master Kenobi, she'll send for me." Obi-Wan swallowed, this sounded unnervingly structured, what was it the head priestess had in mind exactly. Well, Obi-Wan thought, as he slowly entered the grand chamber, it was something he'd most likely have to change, for he had no intention of either he, or his Padawan staying much longer.

"Stand over there, by the desk, where I can see you." The voice was sudden, but not surprising, Obi-Wan had assumed that this 'head priestess' would want to seem elusive or divine in his presence. He complied with the request, or order, and stood by the desk, taking a brief moment to scan the odds and end that littered it. A holoscreen, several disorganised papers, an open data pad, nothing Obi-Wan was _not_ meant to see. He looked up again, and followed the room with his eyes.

"Obi-Wan is it?"

"Yes…."

He wanted to say more, but couldn't help but feel he should break off, he kept his gaze on the room, trying to seek out she who spoke.

"You won't see me Jedi, but I can see you and that is what matters. Obi-Wan wanted to groan aloud, no matter how different he'd perceived these people to be, the arrogance of both their leader and that of the tribe who'd held himself and Anakin captive were no different. Obi-Wan breathed a sigh in exasperation, and folded his arms within the sleeves of his cloak.

"When you and your Padawan arrived in out care, we were asked to make you well, then make you leave, as soon as possible." Obi-Wan didn't appreciate having to be _made_ to do anything, but let her continue.

"Come midday, both Yourself, and young Skywalker will be far away from here. This was it, Obi-Wan's chance.

"My apprentice is in no fit state to _hike_ anywhere, and our ship was destroyed somewhere deep inside the Jungle, far from here, we'd highly appreciate, if you could lend us any means of transport to send us on our way."

A silence, and the soft tremor of footsteps, Obi-Wan pretended not to here, and did not turn to face the sound from behind him.

"You arrived to settle the lengthy dispute between Derrus 4 and Caversa didn't you?"

"Yes."

Another pause, Obi-Wan could here the footsteps drawing in closer and closer behind him, still he did not turn, he would not do anything that she hadn't requested, not wanting to offend or displease her, for they really needed that ship.

"Turn Master Jedi." Without hesitation, Obi-Wan about-faced. Before him, stood a slight, silver haired woman, with a thin face and small narrowed eyes, she looked somewhere in her 60's, but she showed none of the fear, or nervousness, as the others had done so before her. Even at her height and physique, Obi-Wan still found her immensely overpowering.

"Then your cause is a noble one, Kenobi, that war has been allowed to continue for too long without intervention, and the people of Derrus 4 heartlessly dragged us into it's midst, we are a peaceful people, war and suffering does not play to our advantage as it does to some, some like your friend, Chief D'agri." Obi-Wan nodded, he liked the way this was going at the moment.

"We can give you a ship, it's small, and fast, but has very little weaponry, and seeing as you are about to enter a war zone, it's a space I would not dare to cross in that ship, I'm sorry but it's the best I can offer."

Obi-Wan smiled and inclined his head gratefully.

"My Padawan is a skilled pilot Ma'am, it'll be nothing we can't handle." The head priestess offered him a warm smile, and took his hand between hers.

"Then go, and I wish upon you a safe journey, I'll have the ship readied for your departure." Obi-Wan returned the smile.

"We are grateful, and I hope you can accept my gratitude for your wonderful care of us over the last few days, I know I can not repay you for your hospitality, let us hope that maybe an end to your war will be payment enough." The woman nodded.

"As it shall." she released Obi-Wan's hand from her strong grip, and he took a pace back, before bowing to the elderly woman, and turning to leave.

He returned to his temporary quarters and restocked his small pack, and Anakin's, and took one last final gaze out at the wonderful setting upon which this temple stood, he'd certainly miss the view, it was somewhat different to that of Croissant's. He made one last final check for the paper's in his inner pocket, they were still there, he'd keep them for now, Anakin had suffered enough o their behalf already, though the worry of _keeping_ them there safely was enough to drive him mad. He snapped closed the last pack and made towards the door, where outside, Ketra waited patiently.

"Your Padawan will meet you at the hangar, everything is set for you to go. I wish you luck Jed." Obi-Wan nodded slowly.

"Thank you for you kindness and hospitality, I'm eternally grateful to you." The young Woman blushed.

"No thanks necessary Master Kenobi, the Hangar is at the end of the hall, I shan't accompany you, I have duties to attend to elsewhere, but safe journey, and good luck." Again, Obi-Wan nodded his thanks, and made to meet his Padawan in the Hangar.

The hangar was large, and wide, only a portion of space filled by the one tiny ship they were to use. Anakin was already there, fiddling with a small vent flap on the starboard wing, it was lose, wouldn't do much good in a dog fight, the whole thing would probably come off. He heard the familiar footsteps of his Master and looked up. Obi-Wan smiled in greeting.

"You certainly look better." Anakin grinned.

"With that I wish I could say that for you Master." Obi-Wan sighed, something he seemed to be doing often with beings now.

"When will I ever cease to be the victim of your relentless bullying?"

"As soon as I cease to be the victim of yours."

The pair laughed, then stood quietly for a while, each surveying the small, and run-down ship. Obi-Wan was the first to speak.

"So, give me your expert opinion Anakin, is she flyable?"

"By flyable you mean can I get her off the ground?"

"In one piece yes."

A pause.

"Yup." Obi-Wan nodded, then patted his Padawan's shoulder.

"Then let's not wait until you can't." He slid one pack off his shoulder and handed it to Anakin, then unclipped his Padawan's lightsaber from his belt.

"You'll be needing this." Anakin took the weapon and laughed.

"For the time being, I hope not."

"So let's get these blasted things safely to Caversa then go home." Anakin nodded, he still looked painfully tired, his face pale and wan. The boy ran a hand through his short-cropped hair.

"Good to see you again by the way master." Obi-Wan laughed, and hit the activation switch on the ship's sliding door.

"You too my young apprentice." The door hissed upwards and inwards, and Obi-Wan indicated for Anakin to go first."

"Your driving."

"Wouldn't have it any other way though would you." Anakin muttered in mock bitterness, as he climbed stiffly aboard the rusted ship.

"Never!" Obi-Wan replied as he lumped into the co-pilot's seat. The last sounds of the temple hush were drowned out, as Anakin fired up the engines, and the ship left the silver-gleamed hangar bay in a roar of sound and smoke.

* * *

Good? not good? tell me what you think! 

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I'm gonna go and think of some more stories I can write for this! It's a good lark!


End file.
